As the Rose Falls
by Hellions K. and Dashing V
Summary: The twins have been traveling together for...many...years now taking care of the plants. But there seems to be something going on, areas around the plants that have become green are being well kept. The humans don't usually care. And then there's Vash's o
1. The Elusive Mayfly

Double suns beat down on the desert landscape, although it's not as desert as what it had once been 

As The Rose Falls

****

Chapter 1. The Elusive Mayfly

By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.

Double suns beat down on the desert landscape, although it's not as desert as what it had once been. For now small clumps of trees and green could be seen here and there. It had taken a very long time and hard work for the twin travelers to achieve this and both were feeling more like that 'Eden' that they had yearned for was becoming more in reach. 

"I find it hard to believe that this past plant was so well kept. It is a rare sight to see, even with all of the knowledge that humans have gained over the centuries," a man with long fair, almost white hair spoke to the man walking next to him. The pair of them both clad in tattered brown cloaks. "What do you think dear brother?" He shook his head, this was definitely a mystery to him, one that he would love to solve but it would take quite some time. 

He looks at his brother through his yellow sunglasses and nods in agreement, "Yes, dear brother, that plant was very well kept up. I wonder what it means..." he trailed off as something that only he could see caught his eye. His face suddenly brightened, the plant forgotten, as he takes off in a run. The bulky brown cloak and his pack flew out behind him as he waved his free arm, "Hey wait up a minute there!" he called frantically, "Don't go! Not yet!" 

The other man walked along listening to his brother as his thoughts still whirled about the plant and it's up keep. Usually when the plant is kept up there is no attention heeded to the growing geo groves about it, but this plant had been different it was both well maintained in both it's machinery as well as the growing plant growth out side of it. 'Normally the humans that take care of plants are too taxed to take care of the groves as well,' he thought.

He was just about to say something when his brother's sentence trailed off, when the other tall man adorn in the yellow sunglasses and bulky cloak took off, he stopped to blink in almost mild shock. Then he took off after the man at a quick and steady pace. "What pray tell has come over you, dear brother?" The fairer haired man asked when he caught up to the now mildly elusive man. 

The elusive man stopped waving his arm a moment and yelling as he looked at the man next to him. A goofy grin spread across his face, "I'm chasing the elusive Mayfly called love, my dear brother." His attention was then diverted back to his task as he sped up and started waving his arm again, "Won't you please come back!" he shouted at the empty air.

The man looked after his brother for a moment before placing a hand to his forehead as he muttered, "Why me, why am I plagued with his odd excursions." With a sigh he dropped his hand and continued off after the man. The wind causing the dusky cloak to billow slightly as he moved. As much as he was looking forward to being among humans, he was dreading it at the same time. Not necessarily because he despised humanity, as least he found them to be more tolerable now a days. But that he was going to have to deal with his dear brother in one of what he considered to be one of his outlandish moods which did not always sit comfortably with the analytical minded man. 

"Please come back!" he continued shouting as he ran, his knee length blond hair flowing out behind him. Seeing a city arise before him just over the horizon, the man got a more desperate look on his face he must catch this Mayfly before the city or it will be lost again. Speeding up he continued after it, not seeing the rock that lay in his path. That is until it was too late, as he went head over heals and pack and glasses went flying, finally coming to a rest as his butt was in the air and he would've been looking out between his legs if it hadn't been for the cloak in his face. "Ooooh maaaaan!" he whined loudly. 

Thankfully the other man was out of his brother's way when he took his tumble over seemingly the only rock around in the desert right now. The sight of his upended brother was a little to much and the man actually got a good chuckle out of it as he walked up and knelt down next to him, causing his fairer blond hair then his brother's to pool out about him, as his hair was knee length as well. Picking up the corner of the cloak he lifted it up to peer in at the whining man. "Next time you should be more careful when you chase the Mayfly of Love now shouldn't you, dear brother." He said this with a smile on his face and the laughter still lighting his crystaline blue eyes. He was not a man that laughter came easily to, there were few that could actually bring him to do so. Then he dropped the cloak and stood up and collected the objects that his brother lost in the process of the fall, meaning his pack and sunglasses. 

The upended man frowned slightly at hearing his twin laugh at his predicament but when he saw the smile in those clear blue eyes he couldn't help but smile as well, "I guess," he sighed, in answer to his brother. After his brother had let the cloak fall back over his face the darker blond headed man sighed again as he did a half somersault. He looked at the clear blue sky a moment before he sat up and rubbed his head, sand may look soft but when you hit as hard as he did... Finally climbing to his feet, with his back to his brother, sand now embedded in his long hair, he searched in a pocket for something and grinned when he pulled out a pair of black rimmed glasses that had bushy black eyebrows, a big nose and a mustache attached. Putting them on he finally turned to his twin, speaking in more of a gangster tone, "So whadya say? we hop into the next town and take it for all their pretty women?"

He had just picked up his brother's pack and was turning around to face his darker haired brother as he put on the yellow sunglasses. The expression on his face was probably quite classic as he jaw dropped a moment and the glasses nearly slid down to the end of his nose, before his mouth snapped shut as he tried not to laugh. He managed to keep his mirth down to a chuckle instead of all out laughter as a smile broadened on his face. 'The last thing that I truely need to do is to encourage this,' he thought. But he still couldn't help but chuckle a bit more. "Now now dear brother that would be no way to win a woman over now would it," he said as he pushed the glasses back up. "I must admit that it may be a lot of fun though." He mused as he put a hand to his chin. "But I doubt that looking like this is suitable for wooing women." He looked down at the scruffy state that he and his brother had become. It didn't mean that the two of them still were not handsome looking by any means, they just looked a little ruff around the edges so to speak. With that he turned and started walking. "If we don't get there soon, dear brother, someone may beat us to it," the man teased as he walked along still carrying his brother's pack slung over one shoulder. 

A smile split his face as he could tell that his brother was trying to with hold the laughter. He blinked his blue green eyes, "But woman like that kind of stuff, dearest brother. They like a man who will take action," still wearing the goofy looking glasses, the man nodded his darker head, "It would be a lot of fun, brother," he had a hopeful look on his face. He looked down at his state of dress at his brother's comment, "What's wrong with it? Maybe the cloak could go but we have such lovely blond locks of hair," he brought his own sand filled hair around in front of him, a goofy grin lighting upon his face. He looked up at his brother's comment a distressed look on his face, "Well, then we must hurry, dear brother!" he stated loudly as he took off after his twin in a dead run. Then taking hold of his brother's hand he towed him along behind. 

The man in tow couldn't help but laugh a little at his brother as he was drug along towards the city. 'What was it with this city that made Vash act this way?' He thought, 'it's only this particular city in which Vash decides that he has to chase the Mayfly of love.' He guessed that it would be one of life's little mysteries at this point in time. 

"I think that you should slow down dear brother," the man said, with mock seriousness, as his cloak and long fair hair streamed out behind him. "We wouldn't want to take the chance of running over one of those beautiful women that you are so looking forward to take hostage." 

He knew if they kept up this pace they would be to the city of October in no time but there was no guarantee that the two of them weren't going to be exhausted by the time they got there. The city was still a good 15 iles of if not more. 

Vash looked back at his brother, "But, Knives!" he frowned, "Oooooh aaaall right...." he heaved a big sigh as he slowed to a fast walk, "I doubt that i could run over a woman, my dearest brother. I can stop on a dime!" He grinned broadly as he still held his brother's hand, just to make sure that Knives didn't fall behind. 

His grin broadened as they neared the city of October it wouldn't be much longer and they would be with in its limits. 'Lots and lots of pretty women,' was the thought that ran through the tall man's mind. 

"I know that you can stop on a dime, dear brother. But there would be no guarantee that I could with you dragging me along, so we'd just crush the first woman you tried not to run over," Knives retorted back, logic leading the way. 

His thoughts turned to what was needed for there travels as the city of October began to rise before the pair of them. 

The tall man is headless to his brother's words as he lets go of Knives' hand upon entering the city. He looks around the bustling streets, there is some sort of celebration going on, obviously. A balloon stand catches his interest and he makes his way over to it, people giving him odd looks as they notice his glasses. Digging into one of the pockets of the cloak and he pulls out a coin, he wants a balloon. A mischievous light is in his blue-green eyes as he purchases a red balloon. Making his way back to his brother he beams at him, "This place sure is bustling today, brother." 

"Yes," Knives responds. "It appears as if there is a festival of sorts going on right now." He placed a hand to his stubbled chin. "That is odd, I have never heard of any festivals in our travels. What about you dear brother?" His eyes then traveled up to the balloon in Vash's hand and he cocked a pale brow. "What pray tell dear brother possessed you to by that?" 

Vash just nodded his head, acting more like a little kid than anything at the moment, "Well, it serves lots of fun, brother." the gunman grinned, "But no I have never heard of one before." He just shrugged, it didn't really matter to him at the moment anyhow. He looked back at Knives upon hearing the question about his balloon, "Why do you want one?" he asked, then turning with out a word the tall blond man made his way back over to the stand and bought a white balloon. Coming back with an idiotic grin on his face he tied it to one of his brother's wrists, "There now you don't have to be jealous." 

His nose wrinkled slightly as he caught a whiff of something, sniffing again he started to drool slightly as a big grin lit up his face, "I smell...donuts!" Not bothering to wait for his brother Vash turned and ran towards the smell, making his way quite quickly through the throng of people. 

Knives blinks at his brother as he walked away and there was almost a surprised look upon his face when his twin tied the white balloon around his wrist. That was actually the last thing that he was worried about. He was just about to say something when Vash called out about the donuts and took off, so instead of saying a word he brought his leftt hand up to his forehead, mumbling something under his breath. Which in many ways had to be a humorous sight since the balloon was tied to his left wrist. He then took off after his twin through the crowd, he wasn't to hard to spot due to having hold of a balloon. He paused long enough to remove the white balloon from his wrist and handed it to a child before trying to get a hold of his idiot brother. Glad to have the balloon gone since he had felt like an idiot himself with it tied to his wrist. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think that you had better take that back friend," A figure said holding a man up in front of him by the collar of his shirt with both hands. The figure looked surprisingly like Vash, same height, same hairstyle, same glasses, same coat, and surprisingly enough the voice. Eyes narrowing behind the glasses at the man in front of him. 

"What are you gonna do make me?" The man replied in a gravely voice. "You know if you do that you're nothing like the genuine article." 

This new Vash nearly shook with anger and there was nothing that could be done about it for the bastard was right. If he did anything he'd be throwing everything that Vash stood for right out the window. 

"Well, well what do we have here. Looks like someone has strayed from the flock. Why don't you let me handle this one, Vash," a man joined the fake who was a carbon copy in looks to the original Wolfwood, in look, demeanor, voice and the smoking habit to boot. 

The gunman said not a word as he dropped the filthy man in the street and started to walk away. Anger seethed through him but there was nothing the he could do but bite his tongue, while in this outfit. 

The man fell to the ground with a heavy thud and looked up at Wolfwood. "Nice costume kid but you'll never amount to the real thing," the guy said with a laugh. 

That was when the man dressed up as Wolfwood kicked the man in the face. "Have you no decency? This is a time to celebrate those that we have lost not pick on peoples beliefs. Now get out of here before I do decide to do something drastic," Wolfwood responded in anger and the man scurried away believing him quite well. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the vendor that was selling donuts he frowned slightly as he read a sign that said, "Stampede Donuts". Shrugging and not thinking much of it he got to the front of the line and ordered $$20 worth of plain donuts and $$20 worth of glazed. Upon receiving the bags of donuts Vash happily turned and walked away, now looking for his brother through his fake bushy eyebrows. Spotting him Vash called out and held up the bag of glazed donuts, "Brother! I got you some donuts!" 

At the sound of Vash's call, Knives turned and threaded through the crowd of people. He was nearly knocked off his feet by a couple of children just as he emerged from the crowd, boys dressed up as Vash and Wolfwood chasing two girls dressed as Milly and Merle. He watched the group of children run by as he regained his balance one pale blond brow cocked in confusion. "This is an odd celebration, dear brother." Knives comments to Vash as he comes to a halt next to him, taking the bag of glazed donuts in the process. "Thanks, dear brother." He caught sight of the name upon the bag just as he went to take a bite of one of the delicious smelling cakes and he frowned slightly before shrugging the name of "Stampede Donuts" off as well. "Maybe we should find out what exactly is going on," he added almost as an after thought as he was thoroughly enjoying the donuts. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Vash walked by the donut stand without so much looking the vendor's way which is odd since normally he stops by to get a few. Truthfully he thought the name Stampede Donuts was a bit much. 

"Why the long face, dear brother?" A man dressed up to look like Knives asked as he came up and draped an arm around the other tall gunman. 

"Leave me alone," the other gunman retorted, definitely not in the mood to handle the prick that posed as Knives. Why he ever agreed to allow him to join the group was still a mystery. 

"Come now, Vash. You don't honestly mean that," the man replied, then a sly smile slid across his face. "Don't tell me someone said something mean to you again," he spoke in a bit of a mocking tone. 

That was all it took for the other Vash to shrug off the other man's arm and turn on him like lightning. Lashing out a fist he hit the man square across the face, causing him to stumble back. 

"Oooo temper, temper..." Was all the other Knives could get out before the other gunman pounced on top of him and a massive fight broke out. 

"Will that boy ever learn not to press his luck," the vendor at the donut stand breathed in disgust. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that he had a free hand Vash quickly starts stuffing donuts down his gullet, so his voice came out a bit muffled, "Not a problem, brother. Hmmm...these aren't bad," he paused to stuff more in his mouth, "A celebration is going, dear brother that's all." He then blinked his blue eyes as he caught sight of the Knives and Vash fight, he choked on the his donuts, "What the hell?" 

Knives too blinked in shock as he paused in his eating of the sweet cakes. He was not eating them quite as voraciously as his brother but at a time like this even a slow pace eating can be hazardous to ones health as he chokes on a bite. "I have no idea, dear brother," he replies to Vash after he could breath again, as he blinks. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly enough the fight didn't last long and it ended with the other Vash holding the other Knives by the front of his body suit with both hands. "Listen friend, I have tolerated enough slander from people today. I really don't need to have you heap more shit upon me. Do you understand me? If not so help me god I am going to beat the ever living daylights out of you after the festival is over, when I can do it with a clean conscience." The words were spoken in a deadly serious tone, causing the man held captive to nod his head vigorously in acknowledgment. Seeing that done the other gunman dropped the man into the dirt, turning he walked away. 

The other Knives looked up from where he fell upon his arse on the ground wiping away the blood that streamed from his bloody nose with the back of his hand. 

It didn't take long for Wolfwood to appear at the scene to see the other Vash walk away and he chased after the gunman. Shouldering the huge wrapped up cross he slowed his pace to fall into step with the other gunman. They could be seen talking till the gunman sat down upon a bench by the fountain in the center of town, where he dropped his head into his hands. The man who looked like Wolfwood sat down next to him, patting the man upon the shoulder, a concerned look upon his face as the cigarette in his mouth is soon forgotten. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally swallowing the donuts so that he wasn't choking, Vash nodded absentmindedly at his brother. He watched with keen interest as the fake Vash, although it really did look the way head years ago, got up and walked off, then he gasped as he saw Wolfwood? Curiosity piqued the gunman quickly set off through the crowd and only stopping long enough to survey the scene at the fountain. Grinning he dug in his cloak with his free hand and brought out a dog puppet, incidentally named spot. 

Then walking quickly over and sitting down next to other Vash, Spot suddenly BARKED! 

"OH, Hey there, friend!" the gunman beamed through those goofy glasses, "Spot here noticed that you were looking rather down."

"BARK!" said Spot as he nodded his head. 

"And he wants to give you these to help brighten your day!" he held out the bag of donuts with his left hand, a good half of them still left. 

"BARK! BARK!" 

"Now, don't be shy, dear friend, they're really good!" 

The other Vash looked up slowly, tears staining his handsome face as he had removed the golden glasses, which were slid over one his knee to keep from dropping them. There was a blink of blue-green eyes as the fact that he had a bag of donuts nearly scraping against his nose. "Thank you for the offer friend, but I don't think that even the heavenly taste of those honey cakes can help," the other gunman replied to Vash, with half hearted smile before dropping his head back into his hands. 

"Thanks for trying, kind sir," the man looking like Wolfwood replied as he put out his cigarette, blowing a smoky halo that dissipated slowly. He still left a comforting hand upon the distraught gunman's shoulder as he sat there. 

Knives stood there in disbelief at first as Vash walked away with that stupid puppet of his. He had half the mind to go over there and grab the blond man by the ear and drag him off. Seeing the reaction of the one who looked quite a bit like Vash had several centuries ago, he had a feeling that things were not going well. That and for all intents and purposes it looks as if he broke his look alikes nose. That would appear to make this an important situation, about what he had no clue. With a heavy sigh and a shake of his head he wandered off in the direction that Vash went to see if he could make sense of what exactly is going on. 

Vash frowned slightly and then set the bag of heavenly donuts beside the distraught one, "Well, I'll leave these just in case you change your mind, dear friend.," the long haired gunman said. 

"BARK!" agreed Spot. 

Then getting up Vash looked at the Wolfwood, "Hey, Preacher man, would you do a favor for me?" He didn't wait for an answer as he walked over and took off his goofy glasses and putting them on the man's face, "Cheer her up will you?" 

He then turned to the Vash, "And please don't beat up my brother if you see him." 

Then with a little wave and one last bark from Spot Vash was gone in a swirl of blond hair and brown cloak. 


	2. Fun and Games

As the Rose Falls

****

Chapter 2. Fun and Games

By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.

The man who looked like Wolfwood blinked as he leaned back looking quite startled not completely sure of what Vash was going to do to him. "How...?!?!" He stood up and tried to make a grab for the gunman's cloak but missed as the longhaired gunman disappeared into the swirling mass of people. He then sat down with a sigh and a confused look as the glasses slid down his face. 'What am I to do now?' he thought in confusion as he looked back at the other Vash, still looking down in the dumps. 

The other Vash barely paid attention to what was said by the gunman and 'Spot' as he left. Still to distraught by the day's current events. Without thinking, she picked up the bag of donuts and began to eat them, slowly. It wouldn't be for quite some time that she would come to understand, what the longhaired man in the cloak, with goofy glasses and puppet meant, by his parting words. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was not quite close enough to catch what Vash had said but Knives was not about to let his brother run off again. They had quite a bit of supplies to pick up before they head off to the next plant, especially since this plant was having quite a bit of problems, which his brother seems to be forgetting. Tucking his half a bag of glazed donuts under his right arm he walked over to his brother and slid his hand through a mass of his twins golden locks to grab hold of his ear. "We have a lot to do dear brother, would you please quit fooling around," The fairer haired blond man said in a slightly exasperated tone as he gave Vash's ear a nice tweak. "You seem to forget that we have quite a bit of supplies to purchase before we have to continue our travels." He then started to walk off in the direction of the supply store still holding firmly onto his twin's ear. 

The darker headed blond man yelped in surprise as his ear was grabbed, stopping him dead in his tracks, "Oooooow! Heeey!" the man whined, "That hurts, brother...." 

He wrinkled his nose, "I'm not fooling around, dearest brother," his voice was still in a distinctive whine, making onlookers stop and look at the pair curiously. 

"BARK! BARK!" said Spot as the puppet was not going to be forgotten if it had its way. 

Vash looked at his puppet as he was being dragged by his brother through the crowd, Vash doing a weird sort of trotting shuffle to keep up so that there would be less strain on his ear, "I didn't forget and Spot wants you to let go." 

"BARK!" 

"Well it served my purpose then, to get your attention," Knives commented back to his brother blandly. "As for Spot he had better feel lucky that he is not he one who is being drug around." Once they were through the majority of the crowd, Knives let go of Vash's ear. "And as for Spot he had better leave me alone today, is that clear dear brother, or he's going to find out what it is like to be doused in alcohol and set on fire." Out of all the tricks and jokes that have been played upon the tall fair haired man, he adhores Spot the most. That and he is in no mood to deal with the puppet today. He then turned and started off down the main street looking for supply store, "Come along brother," he called over his shoulder once he located the shop. "I'm sure that there is plenty of time to check out the rest of the celebrations after we have bought what we need." 

Vash wrinkled his nose at his twin, rubbing his now sore ear, once Knives let go. He got a horrific look on his face at the mention of what Knives would do to his puppet. "BUT YOU CAAAN'T!" wailed the man as he hugged the puppet to him, letting the red balloon go in the process, it floated lazily into the air. 

He quickly put the puppet away though, stuffing it in one of his many pockets inside the cloak. He sighed heavily as he said, "Fiiine, I'll be good." 

The darker headed man followed his brother, now in a much quieter manner. He nodded his blond head, he had some shopping he would like to do it was just trying to get away from his brother to do it. 

Knives stopped outside the supply store looking up at the sign for a moment before shaking his head and shoving the door open, he walked inside. 'What is it with the fascination for things of our past,' Knives thought as he looked over his shoulder at Vash. "Come along brother," he said again before he looked up at the sign. 

'Savrem's supplies,' he thought, slightly disgusted. 'First Stampede Donuts, now this, enough is enough.' 

Walking further into the shop he pulled out a list from within a pocket of the voluminous cloak that he was wearing and looked down at it. "Hmmmm," he murmured as he took off Vash's sunglasses, that he was still wearing thanks to Vash's tumble in the desert. Slipping the glasses into a pocket within the cloak before he started to look around. All of a sudden he wandered off down an isle to the left, "Brother," he called from around the corner. "Do you have a preference of jerky for our travels? Oh and did we ever replace that wrench set that broke a couple of months back?" 

The other blond man almost ran into his brother when he stopped. Curious as to what made Knives stop, Vash looked up and scratched his head upon seeing the name, "odd..." he mumbled. 

Hearing his brother call to him he obediently followed his twin into the store. Upon seeing Knives disappear down the isle Vash stood just inside the door wondering if he should take his chance now. 

"I don't really care, brother. I can't recall that we did buy more wrenches," he answered as he eased the door open and slipped back outside. He stopped a moment to make sure that Knives hadn't heard him and then took off down the street towards the store that held his interest. Who cared about those supplies that his brother was buying it really didn't take two to buy them. The supplies he wanted were ones that would bring laughter and smiles to those about him. 

"I'll pick up a new set then," Knives responded as he pulled down a couple different types of jerky for the road. Walking back down the isle towards the door he looked around.  


"Brother?" he asked.

Not hearing a reply he sighed shook his head before turning down another isle searching for a new wrench set among other supplies. After a short time he decided to go find a basket to put his purchases in, for he was starting to get to the point were he couldn't carry anything else.

"Why does he always leave me to take care of this stuff," the fair-haired man mumbled under his breath. "The one time that I could have used my bumbling brother's help and he takes off."

"Excuse me," Knives asked the counter clerk.

"Can I help you sir?" The man behind the counter asked with a jovial smile.

"Would you mind if I left the purchases that I have gathered so far here on the counter. I'm afraid my brother has stepped out to gather supplies at another store."

"No problem sir," the man replied, "If you need any more help don't hesitate to ask.."

"Thank you," The fair-haired man replied as he set the basket down and grabbed another that was by the counter and headed off to gather more things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other Vash still sat at the fountain, slowly eating the donuts. Her thoughts still lost in the fog of harsh words of 'Hypocritical dreamer...the gunman is dead...quit living in a dream world...no matter how much you believe, he's not coming back...' the list goes on and on.

"Come on Vash, cheer up," the fake Wolfwood said, as he pulled off the goofy glasses. "Why don't we head over to the Cafe and get something to eat, besides donuts or you going to make yourself sick again." He then lit another cigarette and took a long drag. Man if this didn't stress him out enough he didn't know what would.

The other Vash looked up at the Preacher and nodded with a sigh. Picking up the glasses, from her knee, she put them back on and stood up. To start walking towards her Cafe, not really caring at the moment what was going on.

Wolfwood just flung an arm around the gunman's shoulder, placing the goofy glasses in his pocket as he chatted away at the depressed woman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Knives was at 'SavRem's' he stood in front of the store above all stores as a bright smile lit his face, the goofiness starting to overwhelm him once again.

Stepping up to the door he looked at the sign fondly 'Barrel of Laughs' it said, before he opened the door and walked in, laughter announcing his entrance instead of the usual bell. 

He took a deep breath as he looked around him, "Aaah, now this is the place to be," he said to no one in particular, for there were a few other customers in the store.

The shopkeeper looked up from behind the counter, he was a round man with a balding head but a smile always lit his face, "Why hello there! If there is anything that I can help you with my dear man then just let me know."

Vash nodded his blond head, "Thank you, my dear friend. I will be sure to call if I have need of you expertise."

He then walked off down an isle that had different noses. He stopped as ideas started to flit through his mind. Grabbing a few of them he walked on to find another pair of those goofy looking glasses that he had given to the Wolfwood earlier. He frowned, it hurt to see someone look so like his friend and yet have it not be him. 

He quickly pushed the feeling aside, this was a place of smiles not sadness. Browsing the isles he picked up some trick glazed donuts for his brother.

He was just laying his purchases on the counter when he noticed a puppet that caught his eye. "How much is that?"  
  
The shopkeeper looked to where Vash was pointing at a puppet of a black cat, "Oh that? That would be on special today because of the celebration. It's on sale for only $$4," he turned to look back at Vash, "Would you like it?"

Vash nodded his head, there was something about the puppet that drew him to it, "Sure, friend, I'll take it."  
  
The shopkeeper grinned, "Great!" Grabbing the puppet he quickly added up all of Vash's purchases.   
  
Paying for it Vash started stuffing his prizes into his cloak, wishing that he had his pack at the moment, for he had bought a bit more than he had planned.  
  
Walking out of the shop the tall gunman looked around him at the celebration, a grin forming on his lips, without his brother he could surely have a lot of fun. So off he toddled to see what games there were to play as well as anything else that might hold his interest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knives knew that it was going to take him a good portion of the afternoon to gather up all of the supplies that were needed since his brother decided to sneak off. Sighing he diligently went about the task, in some ways grateful that Vash wasn't there since he'd probably just get in the way anyhow.  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Vash himself would find a wide variety of games ranging from simple carnival games such as ring tossing, breaking bottles and balloons. To larger carnival rides and some more 'elite' adult games, such as quick draw contesting and much, much more. As well as all that great carnival foods.  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


If the longhaired gunman was paying attention, he might actually see the other Vash and Wolfwood weaving their way through the crowd quite well. As Wolfwood drags her off to a small carnny stand and acting like a complete buffoon ends up actually getting the woman to crack a bit of a smile. Then Wolfwood hands over an excessively large plush Vash puppet to the depressed woman. Knowing quite well that she had been wanting one of them for the past couple of years since the stand appeared. He hardly ever heard the end of it as she would constantly say to him, 'I want one, they look so much like Vash. Nick, will you win one for me, please, please.' He actually repressed a shudder at the thought of her pleading for one. Trying his luck again he thought he might as well try to cheer her up more so he went to seeing how much money he could blow trying to win two more dolls that he knew that she would want, since there were only two doll types left. One of himself, so to speak, and on of Knives. Each year now the stand returns with one other new plush puppet made to look like friends or family of the gunman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The long haired gunman looked around him at all the games, a grin spreading across his face as he takes note of the ones that would be great fun. He was starting towards a shooting game when he saw the flash of red coat and blond hair. He turned to look quickly, noticing the look a likes making their way through the crowd.   
  
Shooting game forgotten Vash makes his way after the two people, he is still rather curious about them. Watching the Wolfwood win a prize he studied it from where he stood, brows knitting in confusion...a puppet of him??? He then looked at the Wolfwood and Knives puppets. The Knives one really caught his eye, a grin lighting up on his face.   
  
Quickly making his way forward the gunman looked at Nick, "Step aside, friend, I will win this fair lady a puppet." He grinned at Nick as he paid for some balls and started tossing them into the baskets.  
  
And indeed he quickly had won the Wolfwood and Knives puppets and then went on to win a set for Nick as well as himself. He couldn't live without them! They would be great to torture his brother with. He grinned at the other Vash and Wolfwood as he waved his good bye and made his way off through the crowd to get something sticky and good   
to eat as he stuffed the puppets into his cloak.  
  
Upon reaching a food booth he bought himself a caramel apple, greedily eating it, much like a little kid would.   
  
As he was making his way through the crowd munching on his apple he started towards a shooting game that looked to be fun, it used a little dart gun with suction cups.  
  
Throwing the stick to the apple away, caramel stuck to his scruffy   
face, he stepped up to the shooting stand.   
  
"I would like to play around please if I may, friend," he told the lady who ran it. His eye catching on a Merle plushie, which was the real reason why he was here. Even after almost a century of her not being around the gunman still missed her sorely.  
  
"Sure, you may sir," answered the woman as she handed him three suction darts in exchange for some money, "All you have to do is hit the center all three times."  
  
Vash grinned, this would be no problem. Loading the gun he aimed at the target and shot the dart into the center. Loading the gun a second time he repeated his first shot and on the third. He grinned at the dumb struck lady, for her tricks had not worked.  
  
"What is it that you want for your prize?" she asked rather gruffly.  
  
Vash pointed at the six inch Merle plushie a big starry-eyed grin on his face. The woman got it for him, which Vash quickly hugged to himself and walked away happily, feeling as if life couldn't get any better. This was better than having no Merle at all. He wiped at his eyes as they got a bit misty at the thought of her, no amount of time would ever erase her from his memory.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, hey there now..." Wolfwood started then stopped, to blink in amazement as the long haired gunman won the prizes in not only a short amount of time but with great ease.  
  
The other Vash said nothing as the longhaired hermit went about wining the other two puppets in such a short time with fluid accuracy. She stood there, arms wrapped around the puppet, as her chin and part of her nose were lost within its hair. Her mind still a complex jumble of thoughts and emotions as she watched with interest in the man in the brown cloak. A soft "Thank you" is mumbled into the hair of the puppet as she took the Knives and Wolfwood puppets from the true gunman. Now she really looked like a little kid as she hugged all three puppets to her, chin still resting upon the Vash puppet's head.  
  
Wolfwood stood there in amazement as he held the puppets that Vash had given him, all he could do is wave back at the man, too speechless to do anything other then that. Then shrugging he turned to woman, "Come let's get back to the cafe. I'll buy you lunch," he said shaking his head as he looked at the woman. Drapping the puppets over one arm he threw his other arm about the shoulders of the apparently distraught gunman to lead 'him' off to the cafe.  
  
The woman didn't argue, her mind was now trying to figure out who the mysterious man in the brown cloak was, why he was so familiar in an odd sort of way. It was almost too much for her confused mind to handle.  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Finally having everything purchased for their travels and gathered up for easy transportation in a few packs, Knives left the store. Toting now five packs including Vash's own still. The fair-haired gunman thanked the storeowner for his help and left to go find his brother.

Catching sight of Vash as he left one of the carnival stands Knives picked up his pace. "There you are, dear brother," he said as he fell into step behind his twin. There was a note of irritation in his voice as he spoke. "Why is it that every time I seem to need your help you disappear? We need to get going, are you done fooling around?"   
  
He pulled out Vash's glasses and put them back on as he looked up at the slowly sinking suns. It was well past mid afternoon now and they had a long ways to travel.

Vash jumped slightly at the voice of his brother in his ear, but he recovered himself quickly. A big dopey grin appeared on his face as he brushed off what his brother said as he turned and held the Merle plushie in Knives' face, "Look what I got, dear brother!" he cried happily.  
  
"Isn't it the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?" he bounced around Knives, his bulging cloak making an odd noise as he did so.  
  
He hugged the plushie to himself as he twirled around in a circle a look of bliss on his face, sand filled hair waving about him.

  



	3. But Can't We Stay?

As The Rose Falls

****

Chapter 3. But Can't We Stay?

By: Dashing V. and Hellions K.

Knives cocked a fair brow at the plushie that was now shoved in his face. "Very nice dear brother," he said with a sigh as he resisted the urge to shove the plushie away. He was glad when Vash pulled it back, but he frowned at the noises that his twin's cloak made.  
  
"Brother," he said in a little louder tone, trying to catch the excited and blissfully happy gunman's attention. "We have to go," much needed stress was added to the word go.  
  
"Unless you enjoy walking 100 iles in the dark," he added dryly to stress his point again. Meaning time to leave...now!

He stops he twirling and looks at his brother, the Merle doll hugged closely to him, as the words that his brother spoke got through, at least to a point.  
  
"But, brroootheeeer," the man whined not happy about having to leave the city of October, "Couldn't we stay here for the night? And can't I get some more donuts?"  
  
He looked down at the dirt and kicked it with his toe as people thronged about the two.

Again the man sighed, raising his left hand to the bridge of his nose and began to rub it as he closed his eyes.   
  
"I don't know if we're going to have enough money to say, brother. The supplies cost more then what was originally planned. Unless you have money stashed someplace."   
  
He peeked open an eye, just a tiny crack, to look at his brother looking all dejected, kicking at the dirt. This was just not his day.  
  
"As late as it is getting," he added with a sigh, "We might as well stay in the city if we have the money. Otherwise I'm going to have to deal with you whining all the way to the city of December about not being able to go to the festival."  
  
'Why me,' Knives though, 'Why does this always happen to me.' He then turned and wove his way through the crowd so that he could set the packs down and see exactly how much money the pair of them had left. At least the money that was left in his possession.

The gunman looked up at his brother's words, a sudden smile lighting on his face as he all but bounced after the other man, "Really, brother!? We can really stay!?"   
  
Tucking the plushie under his arm Vash pulled out some of his money and counted it. He looked thoughtful as he looked over his brother's shoulder. "I think we have enough, dear brother!" he cried happily as he shoved his money into his brother's hands. "You're right it is late," he said off handedly as he started to make his way through the crowd, heading in no particular direction, "So where shall we stay, brother?" Vash questioned.

"Yes, yes we can stay," came the response from the fairer haired man as he counted the money he had in his possession. Only for his eyes to widen slightly as his twin thrusted a pile of money into his already full hands in the middle of his counting.  
  
He looked up at his twin, then to the money then back to his twin that was walking away and sighs. 'I'm going to regret this, I just know it,' he thought to himself. "Where ever you wish to stay, dear brother," he replied to Vash over his question of where to stay he thought that it be best to humor his dear twin.

The darker headed man bounced back over and actually gave his brother a hug as he beamed. Then turning he picked up a couple of the packs as he put his prized plushie inside his cloak.  
  
Shouldering the packs he waved at his brother, "Come! We must get a room and go see more of the festival!"  
  
Then making his way off through the crowd, his still sand filled hair waving gently behind him the gunman went in search of a hotel where they could stay.  
  
Making his way through the throng, heading towards the edge of town, he at last saw one that piqued his interest, "This way, brother!" he called back to Knives as he made his way inside and up to the desk.  
  
The clerk regarded them for a few moments, taking in their scruffy looking state, "May I help you gentleman?" he finally asks.  
  
Vash nodded, "Yes, we would like a room please and a bath," he added this last on.  
  
The man nodded, "Then that will be $$53," money exchanged hands for keys, "There will be tubs readied for you in your room, sirs."  
  
Nodding Vash made his way up the stairs to room 3 and unlocked the door and left it open for his twin. Stepping in he looked at the small room and sighed happily as he dumped the packs on the floor, this was money well spent to him, for he really did love this city.

Knives stiffened slightly at the hug, mostly because he wasn't expecting it. He just sighed and shook his head after his twin let go as he placed a hand to his forehead, thinking 'Why me...' as Vash stashed his prized plushie.  
  
Following Vash along he looked about a bit as he adjusted the remaining packs that he was carrying. He entered behind Vash and cocked a fair brow at the price of the hotel. 'Not to bad, little higher then normal I do believe but...I guess that is to be expected with the festival and all.' The man actually perked slightly at his twin's mentioning of a bath. They had been traveling quite some time he almost forgot what it was like to be clean. The pair of them may be well kept but that doesn't mean that travels allowed them to bathe regularly.  
  
He too dropped his packs once inside the small room, once free of them he walked over to the bed and flopped down upon it on his back, arms spread out wide as his feet dangled off the end.   
  
"You know dear brother, now that we have this room I'm actually looking forward to sleeping on a nice soft bed for a change," Knives commented to his brother as he stared at the ceiling. 

****

Now feeling much better after the bath that had been brought to them the tall blond man let out a happy sigh as he pulled on some clean pants and a clean shirt. His body suit had really needed a wash, which was tribute to the fact that it now hung off the curtain rod at one of the windows to dry.  
  
Picking his sunglasses off the table by the bed he turned and grinned at his brother, his soggy hair like a dead weight behind him, "So what do you say we go see more of the festival dear brother." It wasn't a question for there was no question as to what he was going to do. For even if Knives did stay in the room he would still go down to the festival...but...well maybe boots would be a good idea, thus while waiting for an answer from the fairer headed man he sat on the bed to pull said boots on.

The fairer haired man walked out of the bathroom a few moments later toweling his head off, dressed in a pair of pants. Bare feet padding across the floor quietly. Such a contrast between the two, for unlike Vash he retained not one scar on his fair flesh. "Hmmm," he said as he dropped the towel onto his shoulders.  
  
A bath was definitely an enjoyable experience since these two had been traveling quite some time before they had last been to a city were they could seek lodging.  
  
Pale brows loft at the mention of the word festival, he really didn't feel like going but it probably would be good for him to have human contact. "Yes, dear brother, I do believe that I will join you in your indulgent need to see the festival," he replied as he threw the towel on the bed and went to dig through one of the packs for a clean shirt. Truth be known he was curious of this festival as well. It was something that was new to him, something that he had never heard of in their travels.  
  
Pulling a shirt free and a pair of socks the tall man pulls the shirt on after tossing the socks on the bed, buttoning it as he walks across the room to get his boots as well. He picked them up and headed back over to the bed and sat down. He pulled on the socks then the boots, before he stood up to tuck his shirt in. He held his hands up above his head, fingers laced together he stretched, back arching slightly with his motion.   
  
"It feels so good to be clean," he comments off handily in mid stretch.   
  
His own body suit would be draped over the edge of one of the tubs to dry. It was the only other item that he wanted clean, for he would need it when they left the city. It was one of the few items the he and his twin possessed to keep comfortable in their treks across the still mostly desert planet.

Vash looked up at his brother from where he sat on the bed as he finished tying his boots, "Yeah, it does feel good doesn't it."

Getting up he too stretched, not being able to resist the urge, and oooh did it feel good. "Ah! Now that was just what I needed," he said as he finished and then started walking towards the door, "Well, dear brother! Let's go! The festivities are waiting! As are the ladies!"

He grinned widely then and pulled open the door to their room to bound out into the hall and towards the stairs.

"I'll follow you and what might your plans be dear brother? As soon as we enter the festival?" Knives asked as he picked up the cloak and draped it over one arm before following Vash out into the hallway. 

Making sure he had a key he locked the door behind him. At least the pair of them looked a bit more 'civilized' as they left the hotel. Though he had not shaved and probably wouldn't for some time. What was the need they would be leaving in a few days to take care of more of the plants in their journeys and the stubble would just return to be unheeded till it's length got to long and had to be cut out of irritation then anything else. He had shaved a couple of weeks ago so it was fine with him.

He follows his bounding brother who he figures is going to turn into a the equivalent to a 5 year old human child as soon as he hits the festival outside. At least one of them has to be the adult in this situation.

------------------------------------------------------------

Once the pair of them had reached the cafe the fake Wolfwood opened the doors for the still confused woman as she hugged the plush puppets still. 

Weaving her way inside the fake Vash headed towards the back room to drop off the puppets..at least two of the puppets as she returned still hugging the Vash one. Finding a booth she sunk down into the soft seat, not caring that several people were asking her questions about the cafe or how she was doing. Slumping down against the seat she closed her eyes as she squeezed the puppet a little tighter. 'What was it about him,' she thought.

"I hope your not stressing yourself out to much, friend," the fake Wolfwood said as he sat down.

"I'll be fine Nick," the fake gunman replied. "I always am..."

Her words just trailed off softly as she didn't even open her eyes when the other sat down. She didn't need to, Nick was her closest friend so she knew what he was doing even though she couldn't see him. They knew each other well enough to read what the other was going to do most of the time without ever seeing each other. That is why they were the favored pair to re-enact what little scripts that were recorded long ago from various situations between the real Wolfwood and Vash the Stampede.

"Hey, now I'm suppose to be cheering you up remember." Nick said with a light sigh. "What do you want for Lunch?"

"Surprise me, Nick," was the fake Vash's only response.


	4. The Sunrises

As The Rose Falls

****

Chapter 4. The Sun Rises

By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.

As the sun shines down on the city of October, there are several people still working on cleaning up the main square of all of the confetti, streamers, and leftover cotton candy sticks and other wastes as well as pull down signs and help move booths.

Inside the cafe, the woman from the festival comes out of the back room quite a few inches shorter then the day before. A long blond braid hangs past her waist as the rest of her short cut shaggy hair falls to frame her face. Tying an apron around her waist she heads over to the counter. 

"How you feeling today?" Nick asks her as he comes up to the counter, the ever-present cigarette in his mouth.

"Better then yesterday," she says with a smile. "Thanks Nick."

"Looks like were gonna have a busy day today," the dark-haired man said as he sat down on a stool at the bar.

"Yeah..." she replied as her gaze turned to look out one of the windows. She then shook her head sending the long braid swaying. "Just wish I knew who that man was from the festival last night."

"I'm sure that you'll figure it out," Nick said with a wink as he stood up and set the cigarette down in the ashtray that the woman got for him.  
  
"Maybe," she said with a light sigh, "that will depend on whether or not I'll even have time to sit down and think til I'm done with my shift tonight."  
  
She shook her head again as she turned from the bar and walked down the strip behind it till she came to the door within the dark wooden surface. Lifting it she slid out, for Nick to notice a bucket full of soapy water inside as the woman went over and started to wash down tables that weren't fully cleaned up from last night's festivities.   
  
Taking that cue, Nick walked around behind the bar and going in back taking off his coat he hung it on a rack next to the woman's long red leather trench coat. A light smile crossed his lips as he looked at the contrast of the black suit jacket next to the vibrant red. 'I wonder if this ever occurred to them in the past,' he thought with a light shake of his head. 'Such a unique pair they were.'  
  
Picking up a apron he walked out looping it around his neck as he tied it in the back. Fitting the look of the preacher of the past almost to the tee if he were wearing a suit. But he was not, he was dressed in pair of dusty heavy work pants and a loose short sleeved shirt of pale blue. He picked up his cigarette and took a long drag as he leaned on the counter a bit, watching his friend work. 'Maybe were not so different,' he thought. 'Gah, Nick what are you thinking.' He straightened up as a large pile of ash fell onto the bar top and he found a rag to wipe it away quickly as a group of customers came in.

"Afternoon ladies, welcome to the GunSmoke Cafe," Nick said in a bright and cheery tone as he noticed that his friend barely raised her head to take a look at the customers coming in. Guess it was his job to greet people today. 'Poor girl,' he thought, 'yesterday's events must have hit her harder then I thought. No bright ray of sunshine today.' he then sighed slightly.  
  
"Good afternoon Nick," two of the three woman chimed sweetly as the third rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is.." Nick paused a moment, looking over to his friend again, hoping to catch the woman's attention. Not doing so he turned back to the ladies and added. "...There something I can help you with?"  
  
"But of course!" Chimed the first girl, a petite little red head.  
  
"What don't you like us coming around Nicki?" the second fair haired girl added.  
  
"Now what would make you say that?" Nick replied as he leaned on the bar, hands crossed before him. 'Why me?' he thought, 'Why does this always happen to me?'  
  
"Please!" The third girl snorted as she turned away, dark curls bouncing against her shoulders as she walked over to sit at that table that was currently being cleaned. "Hi, Viv," she said as she sat down.  
  
The blond haired woman looked up from her job at the table. "Hullo Nisha," she replied with a bit of a fake smile, the two of them were soon lost in a bit of light conversation.  
  
The two girls at the counter were merciless with Nick with their badgering of questions and coy flirting attitudes as they ordered. All the man wanted was for the pair of them to go away. It wasn't that he didn't Bethany and Clara, it was that he didn't like being pinned down by them.   
  
Finally the pair got their order and turned from the bar. "Ready to go Nisha?" The pair asked.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Viv," Nisha said as she got up and the trio left.  
  
"Whew!" Nick said, breathing a sigh of relief as he played with the   
silver cross attracted to the black leather choker about his neck. "That was far more unpleasant then usual." His gray gaze then turned to Viv. "And you were no help at all, I might add." When he saw the smile on the woman's lips, knowing full well that she intentionally ignored them.  
  
"Love you too Nick," Viv said sweetly as she finished up with that table and came back behind the bar. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen. "Now you know how I feel when you leave me to deal with flighty boys."

------------------------------------------

As the sun shown across the man's face he peeked open a blue green and then shut it again quickly to go back to snoring in his sleep as he rolled over with the Merle plushie tucked up against him.

"Hhhhmmmmmm," he said happily as he slipped back into dreamland, as it had been a late night last night. With checking out the festivities but he didn't want to wake up for the dreams were quite pleasant at the moment.

Surprisingly enough the reaction of the fairer-haired man is much the same as his twin as the sun peeks in the window. Cracking open a crystalline blue eye at the annoyance he looked about the room that he and his twin shared. Seeing Vash tuck all cozy in the other bed he let out a soft sighing groan as he pulled the covers over his head and rolled over, to entangle his tall form a bit more. Normally he is up at the crack of dawn, but not this morning after dealing with Vash all night at the festival he had no motivation to get up.

'Sleep,' he thought with a wide mouthed yawn under the covers. 'Just another hour...'

Time rolled by and morning passed till early afternoon when he woke again. Eyes snapped open as he sat up blinking. Shaking his head he realized the time and tried to get up not fully realizing that he was still fully entangled in the blankets. Till it was too late and a bit of a surprised yelp passed his lips before he fell of the other side of the bed with a loud thud as he hit the floor, whamming his head against the wall quite smartly.

"Ow," he moaned as he leaned forward, the top of his head nearly brushing the bed as he held his hands to the sore spot.

A loud yawn is given in response to Knives falling off the bed as his brother turns over and starts to snore again.

"Haha, Merle..." he mumbles conversationally in his sleep as a smile lights upon his face. Laughter then escapes him as he wiggles, "Hey! Don't do that!" He started to laugh a little harder for a few minutes before settling back down and soft snores over taking him again, although the smile could still be seen on his fair face.

He gets up with a soft sighing groan, this was not going to be his day. Walking over to the end of the bed that his twin slept in he looked down at the now peacefully sleeping man. Here they were in a city that they should have left last night, he has over slept to have fallen off the bed and whacked his head a good one and what does his twin do but sleep through the entire event. He sighed again before grabbing hold of the blankets at the end of the bed.

"Rise and shine, dear brother," Knives says in a bit of a monotone voice as he gives the blankets a good tug.

At first the cloth resists as it is tucked snugly around the tall sleeping gunman, only to give way to the persistence of the fairer haired man. The blankets pull free like a great billowing cloak caught by the breeze and flutter for a moment above the sleeping gunman before the float gently to the floor. 

Knives just stands there at then end of the bed watching his twin as a good mass of the blankets are now wound around his arms to pool about his feet in a great cascade of cloth.

The man in the bed tried to grab for the blankets as they were yanked from him, only to miss and have them  
torn off his form. Blue-green eyes pop open at the sudden loss of warmth. Sitting up quickly he looked upon his brother and frowned, "Broooooother! I was having a good dream!" he whined, almost wailing, "Why did you wake me up? It's not fair," he pouted.

Knives sighed inwardly as he resisted the urge to just glare at his twin. This was the last thing that he needed to deal with, his brother's whining.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, dear brother?" He asked in an even tone as he lofted a pale golden brow. He dismissed Vash's whining over the dream with a light wave of his left hand as soon as he pulled it free. He then turned away from his twin. "We should have left town hours ago." He then added. "I'm sure you'll have many more pleasant dreams."

The tall man then headed walked over to his bed and sat down on the end after depositing the blankets to Vash's bed on the floor at his feet and grabbed his pack. Rummaging through it a bit he looked at what he had stored inside as he pulled out his brush and began to pull it through is long fair locks. Once done he headed off to the bathroom, the sound of running water could be heard in the sink as well as the sound of the toilet being flushed through the closed door and a few moments later Knives opened the door dressed in his body suit. He tugged and worked at re-adjusting one of the white gloves as he walked out of the room. Standing before the bed he flexed left his hand, holding it before him, finally getting the glove to settle right. He watched the tension in the white fabric that formed so well to his hand as if he were lost in thought.

The darker blond man frowned at Knives as he crossed his arms over his chest, still pouting, "But it won't be that dream, brother." He sighed heavily, "I don't care what time it is." 

He picked at a loose thread in the leg of his pajamas he still pouted about being woke up, he didn't want to leave. He liked this town, it was so different from all the others.

He just sat on his bed moping as his brother moved about the room and then finally into the bathroom. Vash picked up the Merle plushie that he had cuddled all night and looked down at it with and even heavier sigh as he blinked back the tears from his eyes. He missed her...even after almost a century since she had passed on. He sniffled slightly as he looked up when his brother came back into the room.

Leaving the plushie on the bed he grabbed his body suit off the rod where he had hung it the night before and pushed passed Knives into the bathroom. Not saying a word as the door shut behind him with a resounding click.

Knives didn't turn to look at his twin as he continued on with his short bout of pouting before getting up. He heard him yes, though did not turn to face him, his hand closing to form a fist before him as his eyes slid closed. Still lost a bit in his own thoughts, not noticing the tears that the darker haired man blinked away. His eyes would slide open as he felt his twin brush past him, his arm dropping to his side as his crystalline blue gaze followed Vash till the door clicked shut. He then turned his gaze to look about the room, spying the plushie that Vash left behind he walked over to his siblings bed and bent over and picked it up. Holding it before him in his right hand he sat down on Vash's empty bed. His left hand straying to trace the features of the plushie.  
  
"It has been a long time," he said softly, barely a whisper. "So very long..."  
  
His gaze followed that of the movement of his hand for a moment as his mind strayed to other thoughts. Thoughts surrounding his twin and Merle. The look upon his face was one of sadness, of grief, or maybe even regret, it was hard to tell. Blue eyes closed as his hand came to rest upon the other side of the plushie, to veil his gaze from that of the soft object. Away from the eyes that he remembered so well from the past in his off and on visits to the home of his twin. Eyes that came to eventually look upon him with acceptance, as family.  
  
He let out a sigh, an almost heaving sigh as his eyes slid open to gaze upon the plushie once again. It seemed that this place had an effect on him as well. Though it was not always as sweet of one as Vash seemed to have. Again crystaline eyes closed, to try and push back the tears. Tears of the past that he very rarely shed, but to no avail as a single tear fell to be absorbed by the plushie's cheek as he touched his lips to the soft forehead. He then set the figure of Merle down upon Vash's pillow as he stood up and wiped away the last remaining trail of one single tear shed.

Once the door had clicked shut behind him the tall gunman slid down it, letting go of his body suit it sliding to the floor. Resting his head on his arms as they laid across his knees, he shut his eyes tightly. Trying to not let the tears squeeze out as the pain of Merle not being there renewed its self with in his heart.   
  
They wouldn't listen, they dripped from his eyes, somehow finding an escape as they trailed down his face to plink softly onto the material of his pajamas. He couldn't help it, those large eyes that were always filled with laughter and love, not just for him but for life as well.   
  
A smile came to his face as he thought of when they would have their disagreements and she would always get so angry with him and vent and rave. She always called him an idiot at those points too, but he never really minded, she was only being herself.  
  
More memories came to him, both good and sad, there weren't really any that he would call bad, for they were all precious to him, for it meant that she was alive and she had chosen to spend that time with him.  
  
Finally the tears dried up only leaving his eyes still damp and his nose sniffling from their force. At this  
he picked his head up and finally got to his feet. Grabbing some tissue he blew nose and wiped his eyes, he didn't want Knives to know he had been in here crying.   
  
Throwing the tissue away he turned and looked at himself in the mirror above the sink, a bit of a smile coming to his face as he rubbed at the scruff that was turning into a beard and then ran a hand through his long hair. She had always preferred him clean shaven and with hair no longer than his shoulders.   
  
A thoughtful look crossed the gunman's face and then disappeared as one of determination replaced it. Taking a razor from the cup on the sink he wet his face and spread some cream on it and set to work of shaving off the hair.  
  
A while later he stood there looking at someone who looked much younger than he had a few minutes ago, he smiled a bit as his reflection as he set the razor back in its place and then picked up a rubber band. Tying his hair off at shoulder length he sighed...there wouldn't be any going back but he had to do this.  
  
Picking up a pair of scissors that was with the shaving stuff he brought the bunch of hair over his shoulder and opened the cutters, holding them against the hair. Closing his eyes he closed the jaws of the utensils, the now free hair cascading all over the bathroom and floating to the floor.  
  
Pulling the band out of his hair he watched the shortened mass as it hung about his shoulders, making him look almost like when he was posing as Eriks only with out the scruff. Blue green eyes shown brighter back at him as a slow grin spread across his face, the tears of earlier forgotten for a moment. Yes, this is how she would rather him be, this was for her.  
  
He looked at the floor that was now covered in his gleaming blond hair, it almost looked liked fine straw  
as it glistened in the light. His eyes traveled over it to his body suit that still lay where he had left it. Bending down he picked it up and took it off the hanger as he shed his p.j.'s with one hand. Letting them fall onto the hair he pulled the tight suit onover his scarred body.  
  
After fastening it and pulling on the tight black gloves he picked up the other discarded clothing, shaking off the hair. Reaching for the knob on the door he opened it and walked out, not having the heart to clean up the golden mass on the floor.  
  
He stopped as he caught sight of his brother, his deep eyes showing concern, "Are you all right, brother?" he queried, the concern coming through into his voice.

"I don't know," Knives replied softly as his left hand still rested against his face, soaking up the last stray droplets of the tear line. He did not turn to look at his twin as his mind was still jumbled with odd emotions. "I truly do not know..."   
  
He turned in one fluid motion and sat on the bed that he had occupied just a few hours ago. His eyes sliding closed, blocking his vision from the sight of the plushie still resting upon Vash's pillow. His hand falling from its place upon his cheek to rest against the surface of the bed as he drew in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He did not know how long Vash had been watching him, he was almost afraid to ask. He felt really vulnerable at that moment.  
  
"How long have you been standing there, brother?" He asked softly, taking the time to turn towards his twin slowly.   
  
All sorts of emotions were etched upon the fair-haired man's features. The pair were such a contrast now that Vash was clean shaven and cut his hair while he was still scruffy. It made him seem old, far, far older then his actual appearance. He let out a soft sigh as he looked at his now clean shaven twin before he looked away as if even the site of his twin hurt. Again his eyes slid closed, veiling crystalline orbs from the sight of the world around him.  
  
"Was I wrong?" He whispered softly, but what his question was referring to it was hard to say.

The scarred twin watched his other with more concern, although this time he was able to keep it from his voice, "Not very long, dearest brother," he answered about how long he had been standing there.  
  
His eyes followed the movements of his twin, his heart going out to him, he was obviously still struggling with things from the past, things that Vash himself was still trying to help Knives forget.  
  
Letting his pajama's fall on the floor he walked over to the other and sat beside him on the bed, then slowly almost tentatively he put his arm around his brother's shoulders.  
  
"I don't know,. Knives. I don't know..." he answered as he realized slowly what his change of appearance must be doing to his brother, "I'm sorry..." he apologized for his unthoughtfulness to his twin, for he had been thinking of himself and her.

He could hear Vash's movements as he walked across the room to sit down on the bed next to him, jumping slightly at the other's touch. He did not move away from his twin as he might have in the past, before he found that it was safe to be comforted from time to time by his sibling again. It was always an odd feeling for him though, for when they were young it was usually the other way around, it was he who tried to comfort Vash. He let out a soft sigh at that little bit of irony. His eyes slid open as his gaze turned first to Vash's hand, those pale orbs studying the, the glove that hid the scars upon his sibling's flesh. His gaze then turned back to look upon the face of his twin, not bothering to reply to Vash, at first.  
  
"It's all right, don't worry about it, Vash," he replied to his twin's apology as he reached up with one white gloved hand and patted his twin's before removing it gently from his shoulder. He then stood up and his gaze turned back to the Merle plushie. He walked over and picked it up, then turned back to face his twin and held the soft doll out to him. "I'm sure that she would rather see you the way you are now, then the way you had been. It is something that I should have expected...It is something for me to get used to once again."  
  
He then looked down at the plushie once again, a sad but thoughtful look upon his face as he let out soft, uncertain sounding chuckle. "You know what Vash? The more time that passes," he paused for a moment as his voice dropped to a softer tone, as he looked back up at Vash. "The more I begin to regret...."  
  
Again his voice trailed of in that cryptic fashion, not revealing all of what he felt. The regret that he spoke of could mean many things, past or present, for that matter. 

He looked up at his fairer headed brother, blue-green eyes filled with concern and apprehension and then relief flooded through their depths at his brother's words.  
  
He took the doll with his right hand and hugged it to his torso, "Thank you, Knives," he said softly as a smile started to light it's self upon his clean face, although it wavered a bit at his brother's next words.  
  
Getting to his feet he put his left hand on his brother's shoulder, the black starkly contrasting to Knives's own suit. "Do not think about it, Knives, dearest brother of mine. There are things that we all regret and must live with. Just live today for what it is, we have all the time to think back on things we have done that we did not like later."  
  
At this he gave his brother a light punch in the arm with his left hand as he removed it from the other's shoulder.  
  
With a grin he walked over and picked up his discarded clothing, going over to his pack he laid them beside it and dug around for the puppets that he had won the day before. Pulling all three out he went over and laid them on his bed, still holding the Merle plushie against him. Standing back he grinned and looked at Knives, "I think the maid should like those. I after all have way too much to carry as it is."  
  
Turning back to his pack he started gathering his things as he tucked the doll away in his cloak, "Come Knives let us get ready to hit the road, we have work to do, my friend."

A light smile slid partially over the fair-haired man's for a moment as he listened to his twin speak. His twin's words bring a bit of relief and comfort to him.   
  
"Your right Vash," he said with a light shake of his head sending long fair locks swaying. He couldn't help but give a bit of a light chuckle as his twin punched him in the shoulder. "I should let the past go at least, for now."  
  
Knives wasted no time getting around, he sat down on the bed for a moment, his personal pack between his feet. Digging around inside he pulled out a leather cord. Standing up he tipped his head back and shook out his hair before pulling it back and securing it with the cord. Pulling it way from his face, he then tied the pack closed as   
he had packed most of his stuff earlier. He watched his twin pull out the puppets and pale blond brows lofted when he caught a glimpse of them. He shook his head again as he went over to gather up his cloak, throwing about his shoulders, the brown fabric hiding his form as his hands slipped inside the voluminous cloth, the pack sitting on his feet underneath.  
  
"One day..." Knives started, as he looked back down at the puppets that Vash had set on the bed. "Our work will be done." He picked up his pack, the with gloves of his body suit contrasting starkly against the dingy brown of the cloak as he walked over and picked up a couple more of the packs.   
  
"Then maybe we can truly enjoy the Eden that we have created." He paused again as he shifted the packs before letting his hand come to rest upon the doorknob. "Till then the roads that we travel shall be light, the work that we do shall be tedious but merry. Our accomplishments shall be glorious."  
  
With that he looked over his shoulder at his twin, an odd smile upon his lips before he turned and walked out the door without looking back. Leaving his jumble of emotions left within the silent walls of the hotel room, much like that cascade of golden hair left upon the bathroom floor, by his twin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at the cafe, well after dark when the Cafe closed and Viv gave a tired yawn as she sat down at one of the many tables. 'Just a moments rest, that's all I want,' she thought as she placed her head down on upon folded arms and she started to dose off. As she did her mind flitted back to the previous day at the festival and the strange but cheerful...hermit? That is what she had thought at the time in her state of depression.   
  
"Hey there sleeping beauty, time to go home," Nick said as he placed a hand on Viv's shoulder causing the woman to jump.  
  
As her head snapped up at the touch and the sound of Nick's voice she gasped and turned to the man with a surprised look as things fell into place as she remembered the man's words. ::If you see my brother please don't beat him up:: Standing up quickly she threw her arms around Nick's neck.   
  
"I knew it!" she said excitedly. "He's still alive!"  
  
"Wha...Huh?" Nick said as he was nearly bulled over by the woman, cigarette hanging out of his mouth at a precarious angle.  
  
"Vash! He's still alive...." she paused as she looked out the window into the darkness as she pulled away from the dark haired man. "And....and I missed him."   
  
She then grabbed the front of Nick's shirt in both hands. "I can believe it he was here and...and now he's probably gone!" The woman sniffed.  
  
"Hey, hey cheer up," Nick replied understanding now and he threw his arm around her shoulder. "If he was here once, I'm sure he'll be back, you'll see."  
  
"I guess..." she replied.  
  
With that they gathered up their things, locking the building Nick walked the now newly depressed, but hopeful woman home.  


  



	5. Anticipating the Festival

As The Rose Falls

****

Chapter 5. Anticipating the Festival

By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.

There was one person who was already preparing for the festival though it was still a little more than a month off. The tall blond woman was even taller lately, using the time before the festival to work back into her stilts to pose as the gunman that is so dear to her. This day Viv is dressed in the black bodysuit, boots, and gloves in the likeness of the gunman lost so long ago to the general public. Her long braid swaying behind her as she walks through the town as the twin suns set. She walked into the Cafe to see how things were going.  


"Well look what the cat dragged in," Nick said in jest as he stood up from his relaxed position behind the bar.   


Mandy and Meira were in working tonight, four out of the group of five that masquerade as the main heroes from the past, though not all see Knives that way. The pair of woman perked up at the sound of Nick's voice and turned to see Viv.  


"Where have you been!" the short dark haired woman said in an exasperated tone. "We were -busy- and were where you?"  
  
Viv just laughed, "Come now Meira, can I not have a day off once and a while?"  
  
"You know she's right, Meira," Mandy said as she nodded her head in agreement with Viv. "She has been working awfully hard lately. Isn't that right Viv!" She added enthusiastically.  
  
Nick looked at the three woman and laughed as the three of them got into a discussion with Viv actually laughing and smiling as she acted much like Vash would in a situation like this. Or at least what he assumed how Vash would act as she reached up and scratched at the back of her head.  
  
The door would give a soft jingle as a boy of about nine entered, with a cased instrument in hand. Putting it down by the door he grinned as he saw his older brother's friends talking and laughing. He smiled to himself as he brushed his black short curly hair out of his brown eyes. This was too perfect. He stepped behind an adult, or at least they were taller than him, as they were on their way to the bar. Once at the bar the boy hunched down and snuck behind the it, peeking around the corner to make sure that Nick was busy. He tried to stifle a giggle as he saw his perfect chance and ran out and behind the bar. Launching himself in the air he glomped the older boy, "Hi! Nick!" he giggled as he clung to the other's back.  
  
As the man had settled back down against the bar, Nick didn't notice Matti as he snuck up behind him. Nor did he truly hear the giggle from the lad either since he was paying more attention to Viv and the other two girls.  
  
"Lord have mercy!" Nick yelped in surprise in a Wolfwood fashion as he pitched forward and....*WHACK* his head smacked quite smartly against the bar top as he tried to catch himself and failed.  


The sound of Nick's head connecting with the bar stopped the three women's conversation immediately. Viv raising a gloved hand to cover her mouth to keep from laughing at this situation that really shouldn't be that funny.  
  
"Now Matti," Viv says between a few soft chuckles as she looked at the boy clinging to Nick's back. She then asks with a mock stern look on her face, trying so hard not to laugh. "What have you been told about sneaking up behind people at the bar?"  
  
"Hello, Matti," came the muffled reply from Nick as he slowly lifted his head up from the bar top. He was real glad that he hadn't lit that cigarette yet as he plucked the mashed cylinder from his lips and held it before his eyes, chin still resting upon the bar.  
  
The little boy's mouth moved into a big O as Nick's head hit the bar, but he couldn't help but give a few giggles at it either, he had caught Nick by surprise!  
  
He looked to Viv and then back to Nick before he let go and slid to the floor before pulling himself up to sit on the bar top.  
  
"I'm sorry, Nick," he said, putting some regret into his child's voice, "I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself."  
  
He looked over his shoulder at Viv, since he was facing the wall behind the bar, "And... I forgot. I'm sorry, Miss Viv. I was just happy, that's all."   
  
He gave a soft sigh as he looked down at his hands that were in his lap.  
  
"Uh huh," Nick mumbled around the mashed cigarette that he placed back in his mouth and lit it. Taking a few puffs off the crushed cylinder finding that it was is at least partially salvageable.   
  
"Sure," he adds as he lets out a large cloud of smoke.  
  
Viv just shook her head and laughed as she walked over to the bar and ruffled the kid's hair, before saying, "What are you doing out so late, you're mother's got to be worried, Matti."  
  
The woman then turned her attention to Nick. "Let me see," Viv said as she sat down on the bar top as well and leaned over to brush back the man's hair to take a look at his farther.   
  
"Oooo, you're gonna have quite the lump there Nick." She would spare him the embarrassment of calling him Nicki, like she has a tendency to do at times like these. She shook her head as she leaned back again letting his dark hair fall back into its customary place. She then turned to face Matti again. "You did a good number on him kid."  
  
The other two women went to finish cleaning up the tables and getting ready to close shop, both chuckling softly.   
  
"Thanks, Viv," Nick said blandly as he breathed out another wispy cloud of silvery smoke.

The kid just gave shrug of his thin shoulders, "She knew I had my music lesson tonight and that I like to stop here if I can. So she shouldn't be to worried," he gulped, "I hope."  
  
He watched as the woman looked at the damage that was done to Nick's forehead, he grinned, "I didn't mean to though. Honest!"  
  
He then fell silent as he watched the older boy take another drag on the cigarette. Then smiling he snatched it quickly out of Nick's hand, "Those are bad for you," he said as he turned and jumped off the bar. Running through the seating area he didn't stop until he got to the bathroom.  
  
Opening the door he then quickly ducked inside and threw the stinking thing into the toilet, a telltale flush now coming out of the little room.  
  
"Are you out by yourself or should I be expecting to see your brother sometime tonight?" Viv asked as she nodded to Matti, forgetting that he had music lessons. "How's your lessons going, Matti?"  
  
Nick blinked as the mashed cigarette was swiped out of his hand and his grey gaze followed the boy as he ran off with it. Meira and Mandy both looked up in mild shock as Mandy cringed slightly, waiting for something to happen. Viv too just blinked as she tried to stifle her laughter at what the lad had just done.   
  
Nick just shook his head and instead of getting upset with the boy he just pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He placed his thumb partially over the open hole in the pack and gave it a little shake causing on of the white cylinders to slide out. Placing the end of the cigarette in his mouth he pulled it the rest of the way out of the pack and placed the pack in his pocket before lighting the new stick. He didn't have the energy to argue with the kid tonight, it had been a long day.  
  
Meira and Mandy just blinked at Nick. "You're not mad?" Mandy asked tentatively.  
  
"Why should I be," Nick said around the cylinder in his mouth as he lit it. "Not like that one was worth smoking anyway."  
  
"Oh that's good, what a relief," Mandy piped cheerfully as she went back to cleaning.  
  
Nick pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a wispy breath of smoke that filtered up like a small host of ethereal beings around his head. "I just didn't want to waste it, smokes are so   
expensive." He placed the cigarette back in his mouth. "Although they have been getting a bit less expensive now that there's more geo-groves growing."  
  
He then turned around so that his back was facing the bar. Leaning both elbows upon its smooth dark surface. "Man I can't wait till the festival starts," he said unexpectedly.  
  
"You and me both," Viv stated then frowned slightly. "I'm not looking forward to dealing with Jarod this year though.... He told me that he has something planned and I'm not liking the sounds of that."  
  
"Hey Matti," Nick called, as he lounged against the bar. "Has that brother of yours started to dye his hair yet?"  
  
Everyone knew that Jarod spent a month or more dyeing and re-dyeing his hair so that it would be the perfect color for the festival. Normally that meant he dyed it so many times he was lucky that it didn't start to fall out.  
  
The small boy came back out of the bathroom, jaw dropping at the sight of Nick with another cigarette in his mouth. He gave a defeated sigh, it was no use, he would just have to take the entire pack next time, and he grinned deviantly to himself.  
  
He looked up at Viv his smile turning to a bright one, "They are going really well. Mister Gervis is really happy with how quickly I'm learning the elements of jazz. Of course practicing every night helps, although Jarod has started complaining about the noise," his lips turned into a bit of a pouty frown.  
  
He shrugged as he walked back towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools, "I have no idea if Jarod is out and about. If he is it's probably with some lame headed bimbo of girl. Just because that's all he can get."  
  
He leaned an elbow on the bar and then his head on his hand as he tried to stifle a yawn, he didn't want to go home yet.  
  
Nick's question made him giggle, like only a little boy can, "Yeah, he has! He looks so stupid! 'Coz it streaked so part of it is blond and part of it is brown," he got a bit of a mischievous grin, "Of course it doesn't help when the dye gets mixed with something else." He gave them an innocent look, which probably portrayed his guilt right there on the spot.  
  
"Sounds like your having quite the bit of fun with your music instructor then. That is good," Viv said with a smile as she looked down at Matti.  
  
"Sounds like Jarod," Nick said as he turned to look at the boy, wisps of smoke filtering up through the air before he took the cigarette out of his mouth to flick off the growing ash. "He's always trying to prove that he's better then everyone else in town just because he always has a girl or two hanging from his arm."  
  
Viv just shook her head at the comment about Jarod, as she patted Matti's head as she walked by, slipping behind the counter she went into the back room, only to return a few moments later with her guitar.   
  
"Oh and I'm sure you had nothing to do with the striping of your brother's hair at all," the woman replied as she hopped back up on the counter, slipping guitar strap over her shoulder and strummed a few cords.  
  
"Like to see him get a date now," Nick said with a good laugh. His attention then turned to Viv as he heard her start to play an all too familiar song. An old song that she claimed that her family used to sing with a certain gunman several decades ago.  
  
The look on Viv's face was a distant one as she played the song. An almost sad look slid across her face for an instant in remembrance of someone lost to her some time ago. Her voice then lifted softly and sweetly into song.  
  
"Soo... On the first night, a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere... So... On the second night, the pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz...."  
  
As the song progresses Viv's voice begins to change to sound more and more like Vash's as Nick joins in about halfway through to add to the harmony of the song. Their voices blending together in an interesting harmony as they both take on the voices of those they portray at the festival.  
  
"So... On the third night, the children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world. So... On the fourth night, the children of the wave spray the shore. Sound life...."  
  
There was a bright smile upon Viv's face as she continued to sing, her voice finally trailing off with Nick's with the last soft line of "Sound Life", before she began to cough.  
  
"I got to remember not to do that when I haven't practiced in a while!" Viv said between breaths as Nick's brows knitted together as he looked at the woman.  
  
Nick let out a sigh, as he shook his head with a smile. "You never learn."  


  
  
  
  



	6. Quality Time?

As The Rose Falls

****

Chapter 6: Quality Time?

By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.

The tall gunman sat just outside the plant, with yellow glasses perched on his nose, watching the sunset on yet another day.  
  
He rubbed his chin in thought, the couple days worth of stubble prickling against his glove. It had been about a year since they had last seen the city of October and were actually due back through there in about another month, he was looking forward to it. For he was hoping to see if the festival was still going on.  
  
He sighed as he thought of the memories that he had, had to live with in the past year, from that cheery celebration, that he didn't quite understand. The Wolfwood he had seen had made him long for the priest's companionship and then there was that doll of Merle that he had been keeping close ever since then. That hadn't helped matters but he felt safe with it somehow, as if she were more with him than he had felt since she had died.  
  
He gave a soft sigh as the suns sunk even closer to the edged of the world, "I know you want me to live on my dear old friends but tis hard. Especially when one looses the trace of time so easily."  
  
He gave a soft smile to the glowing sand that had a dot of green just to the left of his vision, "But once we have built our Eden perhaps you will join us once again."  
  
Getting to his feet he stretched and yawned then gazed at the first star. He looked at it for a few moments, "I wish I may, I wish I might, Upon the first star that I see tonight," he closed his eyes and let that wish float away on the sudden light breeze. Opening them he then watched it float away in to the sky heading toward heaven.   
  
He gave a broad grin, his heart feeling much lighter, as if he could live as he had before the odd festival last year. He knew that she had no ill will towards how he lived, she would love him no matter what.

The fairer haired twin walked out of the plant just in time to see the last red glow of the setting suns. His gaze searching for Vash as he had seen the gunman leave earlier, figuring that he wanted to catch the sunset. Unfortunately he could not finish the last of his work that needed to be done to watch the spectacular sight that the twin suns provoked.   
  
His gaze traveled up with Vash's as he spoke the old saying to wish upon a star. His long hair and cloak billowing about him in the light breeze, as he stood there one hand still upon the door frame of the building. He sighed softly before walking towards his twin who was a little ways from the door.   
  
"We should be ready to leave tomorrow," Knives said softly in the night as it soon started to fill with stars. "The plant is running much smoother, to the delight of our sibling sister inside."  
  
He leaned back against the building and slid down to a sitting position. Knees bent as he rested there, hands resting upon each knee as he looked up at the night sky. He would probably spend part of the night sitting outside, he did that from time to time.  
  
"What are you thinking right now dear brother?" he asked as he looked up at his twin, who stood beside him.

Vash looked down at his brother, having not noticed he was there until Knives had done spoken to him.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" he questioned, it wasn't that he was embarrassed by anything, he was just curious.  
  
He gave a shrug of his shoulders as the grin continued on his face, "Nothing much, dearest brother."  


"Long enough to know that you're never to old to wish upon a star, dear brother," Knives replied looking up at Vash. "You look to be thinking of something happy at least, even if it is nothing."

  
He then looked back at the stars before looking back down at Knives a few minutes later, he got a sly grin before he tackled Knives.   
  
"You're it!" he yelled as he untangled himself and got up to start running, laughing as he started the childish game.

His gaze then went to from his sibling to the starry sky as well so he was quite unprepared to be pounced upon by his twin. He let out a yelp of surprise, as the wide-eyed expression on his face must have been priceless. He squirmed to get free as the two tumbled down as the small dune before Vash ended up extracting himself from the tangled pile that they landed in. It didn't take long for Knives to regain his footing and tear off after Vash.  
  
"Just wait till I get my hands on you dear brother!" Knives shouted good naturedly after his twin as his long strides ate up the turf slowly, closing in on Vash.   
  
It has been quite some time since the pair of them had time to relax and enjoy some good downtime, that this little romp may actually be enjoyable. 

Vash's laughter floated on the light breeze as he pumped his legs harder, if he could at least make it to the little grove off to the left.   
  
He looked over his shoulder, "HA! Those are big words for such a little man!" he taunted as he kept running, and squeaked into the trees as Knives was almost upon him.  
  
He ducked behind one and then popped out to stick his tongue out at his brother before going behind it again, all the while laughing breathlessly, his shoulder length hair now clinging to him. At least he had one advantage or was it two...for he wasn't wearing his cloak and his suit was black which helped him blend in with the darker grove.

"Little man?" Knives says under his breath before calling out to his twin, "Who you calling a little man?"  
  
He knew that the cloak slowed him down a bit as his twin reaches the grove.   
  
"We'll see about that," he says with a wide grin.  
  
As Vash ducks back behind the tree Knives takes the opportunity to take a more...aireal rout. Leaping up he grabbed hold of a low hanging branch and hauled himself up to stand on the branch, long tattered edges of the brown cloak flutter much like the leaves on the tree as he looks for the golden blond mop that he could consider his brother. A cheshire grin spreads across the man's face as he leans out, a ways holding on to the branch above his head firmly. A leaping pounce is made for his twin, out of the tree, aiming to knock his twin off his feet.

The fair-headed gunman peeked back around the tree when he couldn't hear the footsteps of his brother. He scratched his head.  
  
Hearing something the man looked up in time to see something coming at him before he hit the ground with his brother on top.  
  
He blinked his eyes trying to get them to clear, "Oh...there you are, brother," he said in a dazed tone.  
  
He looked up at his brother as Knives straddled him, Vash laying flat on his back, he gave his brother a grin. Then taking hold of one of Knive's arms he pushed the same arm with his opposite hand as he suddenly thrust his hips up and turned sideways, dumping the other man off of him.  
  
He quickly got to his feet and grinned down at his brother as he started to laugh a very happy and rich sounding one, one that he had not done for a long, long time.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Knives replied to Vash's comment a weird grin on his face.   
  
Could it mean that the man was actually content? Maybe even happy? There's something that is not easily expected from the analytical twin, set time back a 100 years ago and you might not have seen so happy of a look on his face. Nor would he have been caught dead playing tag with his twin either. A very bitter man this one, he's getting better but as they say things take time and well a century is just a start to heal this man's wounds. Unlike Vash, this man holds a grudge an awfully long time.  
  
"Whoa..." Knives said as he lost his balance and with Vash holding on to his arm at first he was throw even more off balance than when his sibling took off, that he fell into the brush with a bit of a crunch. Twisting a little he found the cloak starting to entangle itself in the brushy growth so he decided to slip out of it.   
  
"Very funny, Vash," he commented as he got jabbed quite well in the side. He then started to wiggle around to try and get out and stopped all of a sudden as his hair was yanked quite smartly. Knives blinked before he started to laugh at the entire situation. For now he was stuck, very stuck in the bushes.  
  
"I think that I have a slight problem, dear brother," he managed to get out between fits of laughter, for the more he thought about it the harder he laughed. He was like a butterfly caught in a spider's web, oh the irony.  
  
If Vash were to look over his twin's shoulder and past the entangled cloak he would find his twin's long fair locks entangled quite well in the branches of the bushes, much like faint golden filaments of silk.

  
The peace loving man laughed all the harder at his brother, not so much because of the situation but because of the fact that his twin was laughing so hard instead of getting mad at the situation. Yes things have changed over the last century, and for the better.  
  
After a few more minutes of laughing and finally the gunman could speak, "I...I would...say...so!" he chuckled in between words, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Finally the chuckles dying down to just rough breathing from the all the laughter the man finally started to look at the situation and thinking of a solution to it.  
  
"Hmmmm...you really got yourself in a fix this time, brother," he gave a nod of his head. He stood there looking at his twin in the dark for a few moments more before snapping his fingers, "I have it! I will be right back!"  
  
Turning Vash ran quickly back to the plant to get a couple of things out of his pack, one being a flash light and the other being the solution to the problem.  
  
Once back, and still out of breath, the peace loving man bobbed the flashlight at his brother, making sure not to shine it in the man's eyes.   
  
"Okay! I have your solution, Knives!" he cried happily as he walked over to the bush and put the flashlight into his mouth.  
  
Then bringing out the scissors that he had brought with him, hence the solution, he started to snip at his brother's long locks. Not even asking permission for his thought was that his brother had to get out somehow and this was the simplest way.

The man opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. What good would it do to toss out the fact that if Vash wouldn't have shoved him backwards this wouldn't have happened. He would probably get the response of ::but brother if you wouldn't have jumped out of the tree at me I wouldn't have shoved you into the bush:: Knives just sighed instead.  
  
Pale brows lofted as Vash snapped his fingers and he took off for the Plant. 'What is he up to?' Knives thought as he just shifted so that he was a bit more comfortable and waited. Blue orbs watched the waving light of the flashlight when it came into view and his brow furrowed a little at the sight of it as he wondered, 'what in the hell he needed that for.'  
  
The man's eyes went wide at the sight of the scissors, he knew he needed a hair cut but this was not the way he had anticipated that it should be done.   
  
"Vash wa....." Knives started as the scissors clicked closed. He placed a hand to his forehead and groaned. ".......Never mind........"   
  
He had wanted to wait till they were back in the city for some reason before cutting his hair. He didn't know why, he just did. He had a feeling now that he was going to have to cut the entirety of his hair short after this is over. He sighed again, there was nothing he could do. Either his hair goes or he's gonna be stuck in the grove for who knows how long and there was no use in yelling at his twin. For he knew that Vash's intentions were good ones.

Meanwhile as Knives was all but groaning about having a haircut, Vash just snipped away until the last of it was free.   
  
He stepped back to survey his handy work, it was a bit shaggy and choppy but all in all he didn't think it looked too bad.  
  
Taking the flashlight out of his mouth he pointed at the cloak, "Need that done too?" he asked in all innocence but yet with an eager sound to his voice.  


"No dear brother, I can manage with the cloak," Knives said as he wiggled free of the garment and untangled it quite easily now that he was out.  
  
He then turned to face his twin and reached over and took the scissors away from him and wrapped then in one of the folds of his cloak now that it was draped over one arm.   
  
"I'll take these, thank you," he said as he started to walk out of the grove, running a hand through his hair as he did so. The first thing he planned on doing was to give himself a better hair cut once he was inside. "What did you think of the idea of leaving tomorrow, Vash?"  
  
His question was an honest one and since there was no one else around to hear the pair of them as they spoke he feel the need to withhold his twin's name quite as often.

The gunman's face fell as his brother took the scissors from his hand, "Do you no trust me, Knives?" he asked, a light whining tone creeping in to his voice.  
  
He watched the tool be slipped into his brother's cloak and gave a soft sigh, those were his, at least as far as he was concerned.  
  
He followed his twin out of the grove, ears perking at the question, "Leave? Tomorrow? Can we, Knives!? Can WE!?" he started getting more and more excited at the thought of heading towards the city of October.   
  
He took off before his brother in a run, "WHOOOOOOPEEEEE!" he yelled at the stars, the sound echoing off the landscape.  
  
He slowed and turned back to his brother, suddenly turning serious, "Are you sure that everything is okay with this plant, Knives?"

"Of course I trust you dear brother," Knives replied without looking back at twin. "I just trust myself more."  
  
The man's long strides took him closer and closer to the plant, "Yes Vash," he said as he rolled his eyes with a soft sigh, as Vash began to bubble excitedly over being able to leave.  
  
The tall man actually paused to look over his shoulder at Vash as the man emitted the loud whoop of joy. Shaking his head he continued on, he had just placed his hand upon the door to the Plant and was about to shove it open when Vash's joy turned to a serious tone. He looked over his shoulder at his sibling.  
  
"From what our sibling said the everything is running smoothly." Knives replied. "I have one last test that I will be running in the morning just as a final precaution. If everything goes well we should be able to leave by mid-afternoon."  
  
He then slipped inside of the Plant and walked down the hallway, he paused long enough at the room he was using to drop the cloak off before heading down to the bathroom with the scissors. The door shutting with a soft click behind him. Looking at the state his hair was in he frowned lightly. The sound of the scissors clicking was all that would be able to be heard from the room as what was left of the long hair clipped off in chucks till he was satisfied with the outcome as he ran a hand through his fair short locks. His hair cut in the same fashion as he had cut it the first time. Rinsing off the scissors of the last remaining strands of hair he then picked up the razor. Looking at the sharp blade for a moment and then to the mirror with a bit of a hard glint in his eyes before shaving off the stubble upon his chin. When he left the room he didn't bother cleaning up the mass of pale gold upon the floor. It wasn't that he didn't have the heart to...it was because he didn't care.  



	7. Almost There

As the Rose Falls  
  
Chapter 7: Almost There  
  
By Dashing V and Hellions K.  
  
A long sigh escaped from the peace loving man as he trudged through the white sand of the dessert planet, "Are we there yet?" he asked again, probably for the fifth time in the past fifteen minutes.  
  
He was tired of traveling, they had put many miles on their feet since leaving the last plant and Vash himself was the one who had insisted on going at such a pace...why...why this city...he groaned, all he wanted was a warm bed and a fresh donut.  
  
"The Plant is still a good week and a half away at this pace dear brother," Knives replied to his twin's question.  
  
Each time he has given his twin a different answer, one would think that he would learn to just reply with the word no after a while. He shook his head, there were times when being the analytical mind could be just as much of a curse as it was a blessing when it came to situations like this. For right now he doubted that no matter what he said his sibling was not going to take to it very well.  
  
"But think of it this way if there are no problems with the plant, as there had been none last time, we will not have to stay long," he added as he watched the shifting sand before him.  
  
He rose his hand to shade his eyes against their harshness for a moment thinking that he saw something but it must have just been a trick of the shifting sands.  
  
"A week and a haaaaalf?" the fair headed man queried in a groan, "But...." he sighed and shut his mouth before Knives got too overly annoyed with him.  
  
He trudged on, following his brother as he looked at the world through his yellow tinted glasses. Wishing that he were at a bar having some Ceylon tea and a salmon sandwich. Hmmmmm....he thought to himself, a nice cold salmon sandwich.  
  
His attention was then brought back to Knives, "Yeah...I think it's a bid odd, Knives. And some of the others have been that way too. You think someone is trying to help us out?"  
  
  
  
"That is a distinct possibility," Knives replied as he dropped his hand to his side once again. "Especially with this particular Plant."  
  
He gestured with his left hand in the direction of the Plant the sought. Of all of their sibling Plants that appear to be taken care of, the one outside the city of October was by far the best that he has seen.  
  
"I have yet to see another Plant that we have been to that is so meticulously tended in both the grove and the mechanics of the Plant itself. Even our sibling seems to be happy and content, at least the past time or two we have been there. Many of our brothers and sisters in the other 'tended' Plants do not seem to share the mirth that our brother does here," Knives mused aloud to his twin as they walked along. "It is unfortunate that none of the other Plants are tended this well outside of October, there would be far more green on this desert that we call home...."  
  
He paused, his words trailing off slowly as he sighed. "But I guess that the blame for the world that we live upon should rest upon my shoulders." He then turned his crystalline blue gaze upon his twin, his voice held a twinge of sadness to it. "There are times dear brother that I wish that I had been a mama's boy just like you. Maybe then our lives would have been different. That we could have lived our lives with peaceful days, without pain and suffering."  
  
He then paused again as his gaze turned towards the horizon as the soft wind rustled the fabric of his long cloak. He then reached up a hand and ran it through his hair, the short locks growing out some, hanging more the length that Vash kept his hair when it was short.  
  
  
  
His twin's words made the man stop as he looked at his physically un- scarred twin yet he was scarred so emotionally. His heart went out to Knives as his hand to a rest upon his right shoulder.  
  
"Do not think about it, Knives, my brother, things happen for a reason. Brad was not a very nice  
  
man...he despised us. You did what you could to live with the hurt he caused...I can not blame you, only help you."  
  
He paused as he felt Vash's hand upon his shoulder and he looked over at the dark glove encased hand. They both bared their own scars, some of which may never heal, for either of them.  
  
He chuckled softly at his twin's reply, knowing that he was trying to comfort him, which sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. "Maybe," he replied before he started to move again.  
  
The pair of them walked on several more hours and the twin suns began to sink in the sky.  
  
"We should stop for the night," Knives said all of a sudden as he changed direction and walked over to a outcropping of rocks that he had seen in the distance a while back. This may seem a bit odd for a man who can walk all day and a good portion of the night most of the time.  
  
Once he reached the outcropping he leaned up against the smooth surface of stone before he slid down to a sitting position and stretched his legs out before him. His pack was dropped to the sand next to him, to lie however landed. Arms folded as hands were placed behind his head and he looked up the slowly darkening sky, soon it would be sunset.  
  
"I wonder if we will meet the one who has been tending to the Plant outside of the city of October," he said out of he blue.  
  
His mind was a constant shifting of thoughts, like ripples upon water, they seemed to ebb and flow in rippling patterns. Obviously he was either not coming to terms with his thoughts and memories or he was lost somewhere in the confusion. He did not look over to his twin, though the look upon his face would be thoughtful if not a bit distant. A distance that Vash has probably seen Knives slip into from time to time.  
  
"Over two centuries have past..." He murmured softly, "...and still so many questions." It was then that his gaze turned to Vash.  
  
"Will I...we ever find the answers to everything we...or...I, seek? Or will they drift away on iridescent wings?"  
  
  
  
The daydreamer and acting baka sat opposite his brother as they stopped for the night, his pack lying beside him. He sighed, actually thankful to be resting, for he got sick of sliding through the ever changing sand and trying to not find that one rock in the desert that would be the end of him. He closed his eyes as he let his head rest against his rock, only opening them and looking at Knives upon the question.  
  
"What brought that up, brother?" he questioned, very curious. He studied the other for a few moments, "Do you think that our sibling would tell us?"  
  
He watched the other slip into the distant look and went back to resting his head against the rock his eyes now studying the stars, still mulling over the question that Knives had just brought up.  
  
"Do we want to find the answers to everything?" he answered his brother's questions with his own, he for one didn't want to know some things, for that would ruin the mystery that was life in his eyes.  
  
"A curiosity," Knives replied as he looked up at the starry sky. "I don't know if our sibling will tell us or not, it will be his choice if he does or not."  
  
He stretched a bit before he turned his gaze back to his twin. "I don't know, there are things I would like to find, others that I could probably live without."  
  
He stretched again and his eyes slowly closed. "It will be nice to reach the Plant at October," he said softly before slipping of to sleep.  
  
The gunman nodded as he felt the day wear on his body and sleep come in to over take his thoughts. He tried stay conscious long enough to hear his brother, but it was lost to him, for he slipped into dreams ones that were rather sweat in their own way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The boy kicked at a stone in the road as he walked along the street, not on the sidewalk in the street. He could care less about much of anything at the moment; Jarod had been being a really big jerk of late, so life at home had been anything but good. He gave a sigh as he continued just walking the streets and watching as people were starting to turn into a frenzy from the festival being only a couple weeks away.  
  
He stopped a moment as he saw some kids younger than him go running down the street, delighted grins on their faces as they waved some of the plushies from last year's festival. Shaking his head with a chuckle the nine-year-old continued on his way, kicking at this stone and that, just thinking...odd for a nine-year-old.  
  
"You leaving?" Nick asked as he saw Viv walk past the cafe where he sat upon the steps smoking.  
  
"Yeah," Viv replied as she stopped, to look down at Nick through the pair of yellow sunglasses perched upon her nose. The long red trench coat flapping softly against her legs showing glimpses of the black bodysuit beneath. She shifted her pack slightly upon her back as the strap was wound around her hand. "I'm leaving later than usual so I'm going to be taking a Thomas this time.  
  
"Well I can at least walk you as far as, Andrew's," Nick offered as he stood up to walk beside the woman who in her stilts stood taller then he did.  
  
Andrew was the best Thomas Rancher in the area. Always had nice animals to rent or let good friends borrow.  
  
"Thanks I should be back in a week if all goes well," Viv said with a smile.  
  
Nick nodded, his gaze then caught Matti, "Hey kiddo how ya doin'?" he asked as he patted the boy on the head as he passed.  
  
"Be good while I'm gone, Matti," Viv called over her shoulder.  
  
Matti looked up at Nick as he was addressed, giving a small shrug, "Okay, I guess. Better if Jarod wasn't being more of a jerk than normal." He sighed and then nodded at Viv as he gave her smile and thumbs up side, as he tagged along, "I will, Miss Viv!"  
  
Matti would definitely follow along, he loved going for walks and hanging out with the older people, they were so nice to him. He started to skip along as his spirits lifted just for who knows what reason. He then started to hum a little beboppity tune to himself, one that he had been practicing for his lessons.  
  
Once they got to Andrew's Viv gave Nick a bit of a wave as she walked inside and talked to Andrew. A few moments later they walked outside and saddled up a Thomas for her. Once the pack was secured Andrew opened the gate and she rode the animal out at a slow walk so that  
  
Nick and Matti could walk with her to the city limits if they wanted.  
  
  
  
"Ah yes," Nick said around the but of his cigarette that was now burnt out, he then chuckled softly. "That last dye job was awful so I bet he's scrambling now for another dye to use."  
  
Viv gave the boy thumbs up in return as she smiled down at him from her seat on the back of the Thomas. "I'm sure that you gentlemen will take care of everything while I'm gone," she added with a wink at both boy and man. "Take care!"  
  
She then gave the Thomas a little kick as they reached the city limits and the animal leapt forward at a brisk trot. A wave of a black gloved hand would be the last thing the woman gives before focusing her attention on the road ahead of her.  
  
It would take Viv a day and a half travel by Thomas to reach the plant, a smile spreading across her lips as she saw it growing upon the horizon as well as the lush greenery around it. She would tie the Thomas up in the little make shift coral around the back of the Plant as she slipped behind it, then she would make her way inside.  
  
Once inside she removed her coat and hung it in the side room that she would call home for the next four to five days. Setting her pack down beside it she then left the room and made her way through the twisting hallways to the heart of the plant.  
  
"I'm here," she called softly as she reached out and touched the glass orb inside with a glove incased hand. She then waited to see if the being inside the plant would respond. 


	8. Kindred Be?

As the Rose Falls  
  
Chapter 8: Kindred Be?  
  
By: Dashing V. and Hellions K.  
  
Blue soulless looking eyes, yet ones filled with peace, unveiled as it felt the presence and call of someone out side his world.  
  
Turning his head he looked to see her, the one whom came every so often to look after him and his home. A smile played across his forever-blue lips as he pushed off the side of the glass that he had been resting against and came over to her. Stopping with his face level to hers, the smile still showing upon his smooth face as his wings floated about him. ::Welcome:: he greeted in his soft and pleasing voice as he reached out to touch her hand from his side. ::It has been a time since you have last come:: He wasn't really sure how long but...he knew that time had passed, he never did care for marking it really, for it meant nothing to him, just as it meant nothing to his other siblings. ::Have you been fairing well?:: he questioned with in her mind.  
  
"Yes it has been some time," Viv said a soft smile upon her lips as the being inside the plant reached out to place a hand to the glass to 'touch' her own, his hand that was just a little larger then her own. She then sighed as her head bowed slightly for a moment before answering the softly asked question.  
  
"I have faired well enough I guess, things have been a bit more..." she paused for the right words to say. "...Wounding I guess you could say, lately. So life in the ever-changing world has its ups and downs for me. Sometimes more up than down, unfortunately."  
  
She then shook her head as she looked up at the being as he looked at her with those peace filled eyes. "How have you been fairing? I didn't have much time to look outside at the grove yet, it will have to wait till morning. I wanted to see how you were doing first, dear friend."  
  
She walked along around the glass bulb, fingers trailing softly along the glass as she moved. "There are times when I wish that I could just stay out here, in the Plant," she continued to speak the thoughts that plagued her mind. Thoughts that she felt that she could not express to those who lived back in the city. She then turned her gaze back to the being inside. "Sometimes I feel as if you are the only one who truly understands me, as silly as that may sound."  
  
She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, which would need a hair cut in a few more days so she could masquerade as the gunman she held so dear to her heart. She then walked over to the panels along the wall and began to look over the systems. Punching buttons and flipping switches that have all become second nature to her over the years. Secrets of the Plants mechanics that have been passed down for generations, she is one of the few people who actually know how relic machinery worked.  
  
::Wounding:: the word would echo softly in her mind, it almost a question but not quite, while the being understood the word mostly, in some aspects he still didn't having lived his life in a confined space he does not know much of the worldly things and mostly  
  
prefers not too.  
  
He moved gently away from the glass as he looked up a sigh passing through her mind ::What is there not to be fair? Though some of you humans are rather troublesome, dear one:: His lips then turned into a smile as his eyes crinkled at the corners, that was one of the walking siblings favorite words, friend, there were often times when he almost felt like he was talking to the sibling when looking upon this strange girl.  
  
::Life is peaceful here:: he responded as she let out her thoughts ::Sometime too peaceful but there is much work to be done in keeping it alive:: His eyes fluttered close and then opened to reveal only half of what was beneath ::It is such a delicate thing, this  
  
thing called life and yet you humans throw it away carelessly:: He shook his head as he moved further out of her sight ::so wasteful and you expect my siblings and I to always be willing to do things for you...:: he paused as he trailed off now looking out the other side of his dome, an almost sad look on his face yet one of joy there as well ::And yet we will continue to help you live, for maybe one day you will realize what you have and treasure it:: He knew that this girl was not like most but he still thought of them as a whole and more than likely always would, of course he had a feeling that she wasn't always human but something perhaps superior to them ::That is because, dear one, you have brought yourself out of the darkness and into the light::  
  
She smiled as she looked down at the machinery that helped support the being that lived inside and adjusted some of the knobs that controlled the energy flow. She actually turned it down a bit, as the geogrove grew outside it helped sustain part of the power inside the Plant. There was a connection set up several decades ago that allowed energy to be transferred safely from the grove without damaging the trees.  
  
"There are many things in life that are not fair. Mostly things that are wounding only to myself, concerning my beliefs," she replied about what is fair or not in life and she sighed. "One day I'm sure people will understand, or at least come to tolerate what I truly  
  
believe in."  
  
She shook her head as she went back to work, starting to pull up different diagnostics to run upon the Plant to see how it is running. She knew that it would take a good couple of hours to run through the diagnostics so she walked over and leaned against it. Eventually sliding down to a sitting position before she scooted over into the small niche behind the bulb, a spot where she could look through the bulb in a light bluish haze. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she stayed folded up and rested her chin upon her knees.  
  
Her gaze wandered away from looking through the globe as she listened to the words of the sibling inside of the Plant.  
  
"It's hard to try and make them understand," Viv said softly. "Sometimes it is hard to understand life is precious until there is a chance that it will be lost."  
  
Her words are in reference to the accident that happen within the Plant itself when part of the ceiling collapsed. She had nearly lost her life, the jagged scar that ran diagonally down the length of her back the result of that accident. She had been but a child, no more then eleven or twelve years old when it happened.  
  
"I do only as much as one human can, to do what is right," Viv said as she looked back inside the bulb. "I guess it is in my own way atoning for what humanity has done to your kind, dear friend."  
  
He moved back over to where she was sitting up against the wall and rested on the glass, stretching his form out to lie upon the bottom as he crossed his arms and laid his chin upon them. He lay there looking at her for long moments, just letting her speak. Finally he too said something ::That is all you can ask, one who walks, for that is all that you are capable of:: His voice was soft having that soft echo come back into it as he watched her and talked with her.  
  
::You give humanity credit, that I can say:: Another sigh would lap against her mind, much like the waves would lap against the shore.  
  
He then propped himself upon his elbows, letting chin rest in hand, as he looked at her with those empty peace filled eyes. ::You look tired...maybe you should go relax in the grove, I am sure that it is pretty right about now::  
  
Viv sat up a little straighter, as best she could in the small space, and leaned forward in the little space till her forehead touched the glass, with a light sigh, her hands placed beside her cheeks as blue-green eyes slid closed for a moment. Just resting and listening to the being inside as she felt the smooth, cool surface against her skin.  
  
"Maybe..." she started and was cut off as one of the diagnostic tests finished and let out a loud chirp in the silence causing her to forget where she was and she straightened up in the space only to catch part of the curve of the glass. *Whack*  
  
"Ow, that smarts, ow...ow...ow," she muttered as she rolled over and crawled out of the space on all four. Sitting up she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand and stood up. Shaking her head to clear away the bit of watery stars she saw she wandered back over to the panel.  
  
Blinking a few times Viv made herself focus on the readout of the test. Dropping her hand from the now newly forming lump on her head she began to tap at the buttons to see what the final report was. The test ran green, which was a good sign. The energy flow had adjusted properly outside and there was no break in it's current. Seeing that the other tests would probably take till morning to finish she turned and walked back over to the bulb and sat down cross-legged before it, leaning foreword till her head touched the glass as both hands went to the skillfully whacked spot.  
  
"I think I'm going to be feeling this for the next week," Viv said as she sat there, golden blond hair all splayed out as it rested against the glass. "Maybe once my head stops hurting...or...the world stops spinning round and round...I'll go outside....ow."  
  
The sound of waves lapping softly against rocks would enter the girl's mind as the being chuckled at her ::You are just like my sibling sometimes....:: he trailed off as he smiled at her from with in the bulb. One he did not want to say more, knowing that the siblings whom came to visit every so often preferred not to be talked about to humans, so that it wouldn't interrupt with their work, he rather agreed.  
  
He gave a nod as his arms laid against the glass his head still up, ::it will at that dear one, maybe one should be more careful.but do not let the time get away, it is late::  
  
Viv chuckled softly as well as she found the world coming back into focus as she listened to the being inside the plant. The soft lapping of waves that entered her mind being on of the calming forces to her scattered mind. She then sat up a soft smile upon her lips as she  
  
looked at the being, her hair falling in a bit of an odd disarray around her face from how it had been pressed up against the glass. She then let out a soft sigh.  
  
"You're right as usual, my friend," she said as she stood up and looked around the room. "I think that I'll take a bit of a stroll around the grove before catching a couple hours of sleep. I have a feeling that I'm going to have quite a bit of work to do."  
  
She placed a hand to the bulb as she looked down at the being that was still laying at the bottom of the bulb, before she then leaned forward and kissed the bulb. She has felt a strong bond, almost a kinship, with the being inside this Plant, because of the accident.  
  
She was probably one of the few humans that carried any sort of bond with a sibling Plants.  
  
"I will see you in the morning, my dear friend," she said softly, she then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Viv then walked through the twisting and turning hallways till she reached the door that lead out into the grove. She would wander for quite a few hours before she went back inside to rest in the small room.  
  
She spent the rest of the week working on the repairs that were needed for the Plant in the evenings while she conversed with the sibling inside the building. The morning and early daytime hours were spent tending the grove, making sure that the new growth was getting the nutrients that it needed and was free of illnesses. It was an exhausting week but well worth it in her mind, each night she would fall asleep with a content smile upon her lips. Half of the time she was crashed out on the floor in the heart of the Plant next to the glass bulb where the sibling resided.  
  
She gathered up her supplies and packed them in the pouch, picking up her long red jacket she put it on and shouldered the pack as she headed back down to where the sibling was.  
  
"It is time for me to go, my dear friend," Viv said as she placed a hand upon the glass, before she kissed the dome. "My work here is done, till my next visit. Take care of yourself."  
  
She then turned and walked out of the plant and mounted her Thomas. Giving the animal a soft kick she settled into the seat for her long ride back to the city of October. Little did Viv realize that an object had fallen out of her pack with in the room where she had spent part of her time. It was an old, tattered, well-loved hand made black cat toy.  
  
The being came up to the glass at the girl's words, an almost sad look upon his forever unchanging visage ::I am sorry to hear that:: He then gave a soft chuckle ::I am not the one who takes care of me, little one, I must depend upon others for that:: Ironic too he thought to himself as he brushed pale blue fingers against the dome of glass, where her lips had touched it. ::Take care of yourself, dear one, I will be here:: He then went off into an unseen corner of his world, he knew that the siblings were due here soon, just as well that she had left now, but...he would still miss her. 


	9. Siblings Return

As the Rose Falls  
  
Chapter 9: Siblings Return  
  
By: Hellions K. and Dashing V.  
  
The blond headed gunman let out a happy sigh of relief as they finally breached the last dune to see the Plant in all of its gloriousness sitting at the bottom of the little valley, that was now turning into a very pretty green grove.  
  
He looked sharply in the distance as he had thought that he had seen a flash of red but shook it off, "Well, Knives, brother! We are here at last!" Then with a whoop the man took off down the slope towards the Plant, pack bouncing against his back and brown cloak flapping behind him, dodging trees as he went.  
  
"So we are, Vash," Knives replied to the wind as the man let out a whoop and took off towards the plant. He shook his head sending short blond lock swaying as a slight smile alighted upon his lips as he watched his twin.  
  
Upon reaching the structure Vash made his way into it and went directly to the heart to greet the sibling that resided there.  
  
Walking up to the bulb he peered into it, the glass and what was inside looking green due to the yellow glasses that he still wore. "Hello, friend," he greeted his sibling.  
  
Eyes opened wide at the sudden speech from outside his glass world, he had not expected them to be here so quickly, it had only been a little while since she had left. But he smiled as he came up to greet his brother ::Good day, dearest one. How are the others?::  
  
Vash gently put a hand to the glass, "They are fairing well, my brother, just as you seem to be," for he had taken a quick once over of the being inside, "I am glad to see that." He then gave a yawn.  
  
::You are tired, you should go rest:: he then blinked upon only seeing this one ::Where is thy other?::  
  
"Oh....Knives? He was behind me, I'm sure he'll be in soon," he then gave a nod of his head, making the shoulder length locks fall in his face, at which he brushed away. "Sleep does sound good," turning he then started on his way towards the room he usually stayed in, "Good night, dear brother."  
  
::May your dreams be peaceful:: replied the sibling as he watched Vash go out of the room.  
  
Walking into the room, the one that had just been unoccupied, he blinked as he sat his pack down upon seeing the toy on the floor.  
  
Bending down he picked it up, turning it over in his hands, "A black cat...." he wondered to himself softly still looking at it in wonder.  
  
Knives walked down the dune and towards the plant at an easy pace. Slowing once he reached the grove instead of speeding up as Vash had when he neared the Plant. He entered not long after his twin. He too made his way to the heart of the building to visit their sibling. He nodded to Vash as the pair passed one another in the hallway.  
  
"I see that Vash has already stopped by to say hello, my brother," Knives said as he walked up to the bulb. His crystalline blue eyes drinking in the surroundings as he turned his gaze to look around the room. He then shook his head once again sending fair locks swaying.  
  
"This place is truly remarkable," Knives commented, his gaze returned to his sibling inside, as he placed a hand to the glass. "I hope that one day we will be able to meet the one who has been working here, before that life flickers and dies with age."  
  
He then sighed softly, the long hours of travel were starting to show within his fair and never changing features. "I think that is time that I found a bit of rest of my own," his words were spoken softly. "Perhaps we shall gain more of a chance to talk tomorrow, my brother."  
  
::Aye, he has, fair brother:: the sibling in the plant commented about Vash. He watched this other carefully and with interest, for he did not act much like the one Vash.  
  
::It is hmmmmm? I do not see how it is so remarkable:: He smiled softly at Knives ::Do not worry I doubt that it will be very soon, they are young::  
  
He gave a soft sigh, sometimes wishing that he had the freedom that these two did ::There is always tomorrow, dearest brother, so do not rush, we have all the time that we could wish for:: He then watched with some what of a sad look on his ever young face as he watched the other leave.  
  
Knives then removed his hand from the dome and turned and headed out of the room, only to come upon his twin holding the plush cat.  
  
"What is that, Vash?" He asked, as he was unable to see enough of the details to make out the form of the object. "I don't remember you carrying anything like that."  
  
Vash looked up as he heard his brother question him, blue green eyes locking for a moment on the clear blue ones, "It is a cat...a black cat..." he said rather slowly as he held it up.  
  
"It is most curious...I wonder who left it here, for it surely is not mine, brother."  
  
He resumed looking at it, "It is something that can wait till morning though," he gave a wide yawn, "I am much too tired to puzzle this out right now."  
  
Knives reached out to take the plush cat from his twin's hand to get a better look at it. Turning it over and over in his hands as he leaned back against the wall  
  
"As am I dear brother," he replied as he looked down at Vash. "Why don't you get some rest. We'll have to see if we can figure out this little puzzle the morning."  
  
Once Vash drifts off to sleep the fairer haired twin turned and walked out of the room. His still gaze upon the toy within his white-gloved hands. His footsteps but a faint echo within the twisting hallways as he made his way back to the heart of the plant.  
  
Once inside he walked around to the back wall and leaned there for a few moments not saying anything to his sibling, as he was lost in thought. After standing a few moments he slid down to a sitting position and like Viv had before him and scooted into the small space between the wall of the building and the bulb that housed his brother. Knees tucked up about his chest as he set the plushie cat on top. Its floppy body hanging over his knees as the head lolled slightly to the side. Placing his left hand to his chin he just looked at the cat with its one missing eye as he laid his right upon it's back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giving a yawn the man rolled over before snuggling back into the pillow and under the covers, he was not ready to get up yet.  
  
A while later he rolled over again, in the same direction, this time rolling off of the bed and waking up somewhere in between it and the floor.  
  
He groaned as he rolled over, blue-green eyes blinking blearily at the ceiling. He had not slept well, why he was not sure but something troubled him or maybe made him anxious about finding the stuffed cat toy last night. He shook this from his mind, he did not need to get anymore distracted.  
  
Slowly he got up to his feet, leaving the blankets on the floor, for he could always pick them later. Pulling on his body suit he then headed out the door and down the hall towards the heart of the plant where he would greet his sibling and start checking things over.  
  
------------------------- ----------------  
  
The sibling of the Plant watched the one whom had taken the place that the girl was so fond of, a smile passing over his blue lips, as thoughts flitted through his mind like a butterfly would through a field.  
  
He turned as he heard the other, Vash, come in. ::Good morning to you, dear one::  
  
Vash looked up and smiled, "Good morning, dear brother..." he trailed off as he caught sight of a foot sticking out from the other side of the bulb walking over he blinked his eyes in surprised.  
  
Recovering from it after a few moments he walked slowly forward a few more steps and bent down to look at his sleeping brother, "Knives?" he questioned softly as he questioned the sibling with his mind ::Did he...::  
  
The being replied before Vash could finish ::Yes, he slept there::  
  
A slight frown tugged at Vash's mouth as he surveyed the cat that was now on the floor beside the analytical man, he really did worry that Knives would think himself to death someday.  
  
A slight murmur passed Knives lips at the sound of his name, then slowly after the flutter of heavy lids his blue eyes were unveiled. He rose his left hand to his face, trying to rub away the sleep before he looked to his twin. He then let out a groan as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, his eyes closing once again.  
  
"I didn't want to sleep this long," he said with a light sigh. "Nor did I actually plan on sleeping in here..." he paused as stretched out his arms with a wide yawn.  
  
He blinked his eyes to chase away the tears brought about by the wide yawn and looked down at the cat that had been dislodged from lap when he shifted in his sleep. He then picked it up and handed it over to Vash.  
  
"You may want this back," Knives said as he moved out from his place behind the bulb. Standing up he placed a hand to the bulb and looked inside at the sibling. "Good morning, my brother. How have things been for you? Running well I hope."  
  
Vash gave a slight chuckle at his brother, "But it's so cute, Knives," he teased as he accepted the plush from his brother. He looked down at it, "Yeah...thanks."  
  
::I am doing well, brother:: the sibling responded ::Thanks to that which comes and checks up on me every so often:: There was a smile heard in his mind voice as he spoke this.  
  
After a few moments Knives moved off towards the panels across the room and started set up the diagnostics to see exactly how well the Plant was running before he took a look around. Turning back around he leaned back upon his hands at the edge of the console.  
  
"I wonder if our sibling knows anything about that cat, Vash. Maybe he can provide an answer," Knives said as he looked over to the bulb again to make out the ghostly form of his sibling inside from the angle in which he stood.  
  
Vash looked up from the toy and gave a slow nod off his blond head, studying Knives a moment before he studied the being with in the glass, "Yes...would you divulge information, my brother?" he asked of the sibling.  
  
The being within let himself float closer to the outside of his environment and looked at the two and unreadable look upon his face and in those peaceful eyes. ::It is a black cat, can you not see that:: he questioned a teasing tone with in their minds ::for one with fair hair has come to bare the burden and take care of the garden:: he rhymed in riddles, as he teased them yet more and then chuckled as he floated away.  
  
There was a loft of a fair brow at the riddling that the sibling inside the bulb gave as an answer. Knives then shook his head as he ran a hand though is short hair.  
  
"I guess it will have to remain our brother's secret, Vash. Unless you know what our sibling is talking about," Knives said as he gestured slightly with his left hand before he stood back up. "I  
  
would assume that this fair haired one comes from the city of October."  
  
He then shrugged, what else could he do for he doubted that asking his sibling any more questions at the moment would divulge any more information. Stretching again, Knives then moved away from the console that he had been leaning against and started across the room to the  
  
other door, that would lead outside to the grove.  
  
"I'm going to see how the grove is doing, dear brother, care to join me or are you going to speak with our sibling more?" Knives questioned over his shoulder before he disappeared out of the room. The soft echoing of his footsteps would fade as soon as the door swung closed behind him and the fair-headed man was gone from sight.  
  
Shoving the door open he paused, inhaling a deep breath of air as the scent of the grove washed over him. the golden sunlight making a mosaic pattern upon the ground before the door as it filtered through the large canopies of the trees that protected the side of the building from it's harsh rays. The sound of bird songs filtered lightly through the air as the grass bent under carefully placed feet as the man made his way through the grove. Checking the growth of  
  
several trees as he passed before walking out into a large clearing between the half circle of massive trunks. Finding all to be in such good condition Knives walked out into the middle of the sunshine and looked up. Shading his blue orbs for but a moment before he stretched and leaned back, letting himself fall to the ground and he sprawled out upon the grass disturbing a few myriad butterflies. They whirled and chased each other in a display of dazzling colors before gliding away upon the soft breeze within the grove.  
  
At that moment Knives could almost forget the world that existed outside the grove, the humans who didn't understand that the life created by his siblings was far more valuable then the petty money and material things that they squabbled over. Part of him wished that he could stay there in the warm embrace of the double suns, in this quite grove outside the city of October. But he knew that he couldn't, there were too many that needed to be tended to. Too many who were friends and family that were more important than his own contentment. But right now he shoved all of that aside, to let himself dream, dream of tomorrow and the Eden yet to come.  
  
  
  
Head came up as he heard the system beep at him, blinking his bleary eyes the hunter of love got to his feet and stretched a yawn emitting from his mouth.  
  
::You sleep much:: came the sibling's voice in his mind, making him grin a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Not like you were being the most conversational, and I had a feeling that our dear brother wanted time alone," came the reply as he stepped over to the panel to read the results.  
  
He blinked quickly and then looked again, and then blinked....no he was reading it right...everything was green.  
  
"Odd..." he mused to himself rubbing at his stubbly chin, "This is better than the last one but still just as confusing," he gave a sigh, who knew.  
  
::That is because there is one...:: started the sibling.  
  
"That comes to tend the garden," Vash finished for him, "I know...you told us earlier, remember?" he looked over to the bulb.  
  
The sibling smiled back, if only they would take the time but then...they didn't have the time that he himself had to have such fun with words. ::Yes, of course I remember::  
  
Vash gave his sibling a grin, "Yeah...well I better go tell Knives, my brother. I am sure that if he did not fall asleep that he will be back in soon."  
  
Turning he walked out into the hallway making his way out into the grove, looking for his brother, at which he found asleep underneath the twin suns' rays.  
  
He smiled as he saw this, he looked so...sweet? Was that the word that he was really looking for or maybe it was happy, he really was not sure.  
  
Stepping out into the small clearing he quietly walked over to the sleeping form and knelt down beside him, "Knives?" he called softly, a smile upon his face, one that was truly genuine, for he so did like to see the other happy even if it was in sleep.  
  
Endless blue orbs slid open a mere crack at the sound of Vash's voice only to slide closed as he turned his gaze away from the sky and shielded his eyes from the twin suns rays. Blinking he looked up at his twin. He then sat up with a yawn, stretching as he did so. He then looked around, noting the angle of the twin suns above.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me earlier, dear brother," Knives said stretching again, long fingers laced together as he stretched his arms above his head. "The last thing that I needed to be doing was to  
  
sleep the morning away."  
  
He then lofted a brow at his twin. "How are the tests doing?" He asked as he sat there still He noted the bright smile upon his siblings lips, though what it was from he didn't have a clue at the  
  
moment.  
  
Vash watched his brother for a few moments, "Because..." he started and then the smile turned to that of a sheepish look, "A nap decided to grab me, my dearest brother."  
  
Blond brows raise a bit as the tests were mentioned and then he smiled again, "Everything is showing green, Knives," he responded as he stood up and a motioned for his brother to follow him.  
  
"It's odd, but I think that we should stay a while yet to make sure that there were no errors."  
  
Knives chuckled softly when the look on Vash's face turned from a smile to a sheepish look. His brows then furrowed together as a light look of surprise crossed the man's face.  
  
"They're all green?" Knives muttered softly before speaking in a normal tone. "Even the energy outputs from the Geogrove are coming out green?"  
  
It didn't take Knives long to twist to his feet, that look of mild shock still registering on his face as if he couldn't believe it. Which probably was hard to believe for even the best kept plants had  
  
at least one test that had run red.  
  
"I think that you're right, Vash," Knives said as he followed his twin along. "Staying to make sure that everything is running without errors would put me at a little more ease. We haven't come across a plant in quite some time that runs as smoothly as this one and there is normally some sort of minor error to take care of when we do stop here."  
  
Knives shook his head and thought, 'was the plant running correctly? It appears that our sibling is having no problems and is quite content but...' He scratched his head that odd look of surprise was fading and was being replaced by a light look of confusion.  
  
Vash nodded his spiky head, his look of confusion mirroring that of his twin's, "I have to agree, Knives. But until we find something mind if we get some food? I'm really hungry."  
  
He started to walk towards the door of the room, "Donuts sound really good right about now...fresh honey cakes of goodness!" 


End file.
